Pups and the Ghostly Adventures
by SuperPete819
Summary: When ghosts invade Adventure Bay, the Paw Patrol teams up with the famous video game character Pac-Man, his friends Spiral, Cylindria, Sir Cumference, and the Ghost Gang(Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde). They'll work together to fight the powerful ghost Lord Betrayus, Mayor Humdinger,and other villains, and some will discover relationships with one another. I don't own any characters.
1. When Ghosts strike!

It was a beautiful day at Adventure Bay. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, the fish were swimming, the rabbits were frolicking in the woods, and everybody in Adventure Bay were having fun doing activities together.

Across Adventure Bay's giant bridge was a big hill. On top of the hill was the Lookout Tower, which was the home of Ryder and the Paw Patrol. The Paw Patrol was known as a famous rescue team for Adventure Bay. Everyday someone, or something would need help, and the Paw Patrol would then spring into action and help whoever needed help. Each rescue was different, and would range from rescuing kittens to fixing buildings. But through it all, the job would always get done, because the Paw Patrol's motto was that no job is too big, and no pup is too small.

At the Lookout, outside 7 pups were playing volleyball near the tower. Each pup had a different role in the Paw Patrol. The first pup was a dalmatian who's name was Marshall. He's a fire pup who puts out fire and rescues someone from his ladder in his firetruck. His pup pack on his back was a water cannon that could shoot water out. Sometimes he also was a medical pup who made sure people or animals were ok. In these instances, his pup pack would have an X-Ray and medical supplies too. His firetruck could also be used as an ambulance as well.

The second pup was a german shepherd who's name was Chase. He's the Paw Patrol's Police Pup who is good at herding people and animals, is great at tracking anything his nose smells, and his pup-pack had a megaphone and a net for catching anything. His Police truck had a wrench hook which could pull anything heavy to safety. Sometimes he would also become a Spy, and could climb walls with suction cup shoes, and had an android plane that could track down missing people or animals.

The third pup was an english bulldog who's name was Rubble. He's the Paw Patrol's Construction pup and also the youngest member. He's a great digger and his pup pack as a shovel that can dig stuff he normally can't. His bulldozer can clear obstacles that are in the way and his digger can dig into the hardest substances. His bulldozer sometimes has a crane that can lift heavy objects as well.

The fourth pup was a mixed breed who's name was Rocky. He's the Paw Patrol's Recycling pup as well as the mechanic pup. He loves to recycle old parts and thrown away objects to re-use them again for different things. His pup pack has a screwdriver and a claw to pick up objects. His recyclable truck contains old parts that can be used again for something different.

The fifth pup was a chocolate labrador who's name was Zuma. He's the Paw Patrol's water rescue pup. He loves to help in the water and loves to swim. He has a slight speech impediment where he mixes his r's with w's instead. Any mission that takes place in the ocean, Zuma will surely be there to help. His pup pack has an underwater jet that can make him swim underwater faster, and also has an air breather so he can stay under water for a long time. His water hovercraft can sail on the water with ease, and can also transform into a submarine.

The sixth pup was a cockapoo who's name was Skye. She's the Paw Patrol's Aviation/Flying Pup. She loves to fly in the air a lot. Whenever someone is lost and the pups can't find them on the ground, Skye will be there to look in the sky. Her pup pack has jet wings so she can fly in the air and can go anywhere. Her helicopter is used to fly around and also has a harnest rope to carry anyone around. She likes all her pup friends but she has an interest in Chase.

The seventh and final pup was a husky who's name was Everest. She's the Paw Patrol's snowy mountain pup. She normally lives with Jake on Jake's mountain but was visiting the pups that day. As a snow pup, she knows everything about the snow and the hazards it can cause and is good at digging snow banks. Whenever there are snowy conditions that cause problems, Everest will be there to help. Her pup pack has a grappling hook to grab onto ledges and has an ice cannon to freeze objects. Her snowplow can clear snow that's in the way and also contains a sled for someone to ride on. She likes all her pup friends but she has an interest in Marshall.

Marshall, Zuma, and Everest were on one team, and Chase, Rocky, Rubble, and Skye were on the other team. Chase served the ball over the net, and Zuma hit it back. Rubble then hit the ball over the net, and then Everest hit it back. Skye then hit the ball, but it went a little high in the middle. Marshall and Rocky then ran towards the net so they could hit the ball when it came back down.

"I got it!" said Marshall.

"No, I got it!" said Rocky.

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

Before they knew it, Marshall and Rocky got tangled in the net, and the ball came back down landing on top of them.

"More like the net got the both of you!" said Everest.

All the pups then laughed as Marshall and Rocky got down from the net.

Meanwhile at town, Adventure Bay's mayor, Mayor Goodway was taking a nice stroll around town with her pet chicken, Chickaletta. Chickaletta was inside Mayor Goodway's purse.

"Oh it's such a wonderful day for a nice stroll in town. Don't you think so Chickaletta?" asked Mayor Goodway.

Chickaletta just looked around town, chirped, and then took out a piece of corn so she could nibble on it.

"Oh Chickaletta, you'll spoil your supper later." said Mayor Goodway.

Suddenly out of nowhere, 2 beings floated in front of Mayor Goodway. They looked like ghosts, because they were ghosts. One ghost was blue, and the other was red.

"BOO!" they yelled.

"G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!" Shouted Mayor Goodway.

The two ghosts then formed what looked like balls in their stubby hands which was made of slime, and threw them at Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta.

Mayor Goodway couldn't believe her luck. "EEW, MY BEST CLOTHES!

The two ghosts laughed, and then floated away looking for other victims.

In another part of Adventure Bay, at Katie's Vet Clinic, was the home of Katie and her pet cat Cali. Cali was asleep on top of her bed, and Katie was finishing up on grooming some kittens.

"There now, don't you all look adorable and clean now?" Katie said.

The kittens meowed happily at the delight in how they looked.

Just then, a couple of ghosts floated into the clinic. One was violet, another was pink, another orange, and another green.

"BLARGH!" they shouted.

Katie screamed in fright. "GHOSTS!"

The yelling caused Cali to wake up from her nap, and she too was scared at the sight of the ghosts. The ghosts then formed some slime balls and threw them at Katie, Cali, the kittens, and around the entire clinic. The ghosts laughed, and then floated out of the clinic.

Katie looked around at the mess and then at Cali, the kittens and herself. "Ugh," she said. "Now I have clean you all up again, myself, and the entire clinic."

Cali just meowed in disbelief and annoyance too.

At another part of Adventure Bay, was Mr. Porter's Restaurant where Mr. Porter and his grandson Alex lived at. They were busy loading crates of food into Mr. Porter's delivery truck.

"Here's the last crate Grandpa." said Alex.

"Thanks Alex." said Mr. Porter. "Now we can deliver all of them to all the customers."

Just then, a couple of ghosts floated out of the ground in front of Mr. Porter and Alex. Some ghosts were now yellow, rainbow, and the others were red, blue, pink, orange, violet, and green.

"OOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" they yelled.

"AAAARGH, GHOSTS!" Mr. Porter screamed.

"COOOOL!" shouted Alex.

The ghosts then formed some slime balls and hurled them at both Alex, Mr. Porter and his truck. They then laughed and then floated away.

Mr Porter groaned at the sight of the mess. "Oh no, now we have to get clean."

Alex on the other hand was amazed at what happened before him. "That was so cool Grandpa!" said Alex. "Seeing ghosts in real life!"

All over Adventure Bay, ghosts were attacking all the citizen's with them screaming.

"GHOSTS!" one citizen screamed

"GHOSTS!" another citizen sreamed.

"GHOSTS!" another shouted.

"GHOSTS!" another shouted.

"Toast!" one randomly said while holding a piece of toast.

"GHOSTS!" another shouted.

Everybody was panicking at the sight and the damage the ghosts were doing.

Back at Mr. Porter's restaurant, Mr. Porter and Alex were scrubbing all the slime off their clothes, when Mayor Goodway showed up.

"Oh Mr. Porter, this is just terrible." said Mayor Goodway. "Just look what happened to me and poor Chickaletta."

"I see you got slimed by ghosts as well." said Mr. Porter.

Then Katie showed up as well.

"It's not just us, but it seems everybody and the entire town got slimed as well." said Katie.

Mayor Goodway then knew what had to be done. "We need Ryder and the Paw Patrol to help us out." she said. She then took out her cell phone and dialed Ryder's Pup-pad.

Back at the Lookout Tower, inside Ryder was playing a game on his Pup-pad when suddenly got a call. He stopped playing his game and answered the call.

"Hi, Ryder here" he said.

"Ryder, this is a big emergency!" shouted Mayor Goodway.

"What's the matter?" Ryder asked.

"It's awful!" Mayor Goodway said. "There's a bunch of ghosts attacking Adventure Bay."

Ryder looked confused. "Um, Mayor, there's no such thing as ghosts."

Just as he said that, two ghosts floated through the top of the tower. These ghosts were different from the other ghosts. They were bigger than the others, were 1/2 the size of the Lookout, blue, had three thorns on their head, and had one eye. These were known as Cyclops ghosts.

Ryder looked at them, and suddenly got frightened by them. The two Cyclops ghosts then hurled some slime balls at him, laughed, and then flew away. Ryder turned back to Mayor Goodway on the Pup-pad.

"Um, I take back what I said Mayor." he said.

"Can you and the Paw Patrol lend a hand in dealing with these ghosts?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Don't worry Mayor," Ryder said. "we'll get to the bottom of this mess. No job is too big, no pup is too small."

He then hung up, slid his pup-pad, and pressed a button that sent a signal to the Pup's collars.

Outside, the pups were still playing volleyball when they heard a beeping noise from their collars.

"Paw Patrol," Ryder said. "To the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said.

All the pups stopped their game of volleyball and ran towards the Lookout Tower. Unfortunately, Marshall tripped, and landed on top of the volleyball as it rolled towards the tower.

Meanwhile all the other pups made it inside the elevator.

"Hey where's Marshall?" Rocky asked.

"Here I come!" Marshall shouted.

The pups then saw Marshall on the volleyball coming towards them. Marshall then tripped, kicking the ball accidentally to the other pups, knocking them all down. Marshall then got up and entered the elevator.

"Score! Does this mean I win? Marshall jokingly asked.

All the pups then laughed including Marshall.

"Oh Marshall." said Chase.

The elevator then rose up to the top. Halfway up, the elevator stopped where the pups get their gear. Now all the pups had their uniforms on as the elevator finished it's journey up. The elevator stopped at the top, it's doors opening, and then the pups jumped forwards to the center of the control tower.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." said Chase.

"Thanks for coming quickly pups." Ryder said. "We have a spooky emergency to deal with."

Zuma noticed that Ryder was covered in slime. "What happened to you Wyder?" he asked.

"A bunch of ghosts have been attacking Adventure Bay with slime, and now some slimed me too." Ryder said.

All the pups gasped at the thought of ghosts in Adventure Bay.

"But Ryder, there's no such thing as ghosts." said Chase.

Suddenly, seven ghosts floated through the floor right in front of the pups. They were red, blue, pink, orange, violet, green and yellow.

"Oh yeah?" the blue ghost sarcastically asked. "Well what do call us? Chopped liver?"

All the pups then screamed in fright at the sight of them.

"GHOSTS!" they all shouted.

The ghosts then formed some slime balls and threw them at the pups. They then laughed and floated out of the tower.

"EEW, GROSS!" Skye shouted.

Chase was freaked out. "Forget what I said about the whole no such thing as ghosts part!" Chase said.

All the pups then shook all the slime off until there was nothing left on them.

"We need to find a way to stop these spooky ghosts, and clean up the entire town." Ryder said. "I need all paws on deck."

Ryder then scrolled on his pup-pad until he found a pup's icon. It was Marshall's icon. Ryder then pushed the button.

"Marshall." Ryder said. "I need you and your water cannon to clean up all the slime covering the entire landscape."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall said.

Ryder then scrolled to another pup's icon. This time it was Chase's. He then pushed that button.

"Chase." Ryder said. "I need you and your net to see if we can catch these spooks. And we also need your megaphone to calm everyone down."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said.

Ryder then continued. "The rest of you pups, see if you can find a way to stop any more attacks from happening. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder then ran towards a giant pole and slid down to the bottom of the tower, while the pups went down a slide and landed in their respective vehicles.

Ryder then exited through the garage on his ATV, and drove along the road, with the other pups following him.

A few minutes later, the Paw Patrol arrived at the town, stopped their vehicles and looked around. Slime was everywhere from buildings, to roads, and to citizens. And in the air were thousands and thousands of ghosts floating around throwing slime balls.

Chase immediately sprung into action and jumped out of his truck.

"Ruff! Megaphone!" Chase shouted.

A megaphone popped from his pup pack in front of Chase.

"Everybody stay calm!" Chase shouted. "The Paw Patrol will have this all sorted out. Just head back inside so you'll be safe!"

Everyone including Mayor Goodway, Katie, Mr. Porter and Alex did just that. Marshall then hopped out of his firetruck, and ran towards some of the slime.

"Ruff! Water cannon!" Marshall said.

A large cannon came from his pup pack stopping over Marshall's head.

"Ruff! Hose on!" Marshall said.

Immediately, water sprayed from his cannon and onto the slime washing most of it in that area away. Unfortunately, more slime took it's place as more ghosts threw more down.

Chase then put his megaphone away. "Ruff! Net!" he shouted. A little cannon came out, and shot a net at a couple of ghosts trapping them inside. Unfortunately, the ghosts simply phased through the net and continued their attacks.

Meanwhile, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Everest were trying to attack the ghosts by pouncing on them. Unfortunately more slime balls were being thrown at them which they barely dodged, and the ghosts were too fast for them to be pounced on.

"It's no use!" Everest said. "There's just too many of them for us to handle! Not to mention all this yucky slime!"

"What are going to Ryder?" Rubble asked. "We can't take all of them down!"

Ryder stood there puzzled and confused. "I don't know pups! There has to be a way to stop them. There just has to be.

Suddenly a voice came from a nearby distance.

"BLASTING GHOSTS, COMING THROUGH!" said a mysterious person.

Ryder, the pups, and all the ghosts then looked to the sound of the voice. To their surprise, the voice came from a weird-shaped being the size of Ryder who running towards them. He was yellow, had a round shaped body, wore red sneakers with each one having a symbol of his head, orange gloves, and wore an Indiana Jones' like hat on his head.

Behind him were two other similar beings. The second was a pink being, who was also round shaped, only a little thiner and a little shorter than the yellow being, had pig-tail like hairs on her head, wore red glasses, wore open blacked gloves had pink-striped socks and black shoes.

The third being was red, who was oval shaped the size of an adult, had spiral like hair, wore blue gloves and red, white and blue sneakers.

Ryder and the pups couldn't tell who these beings were. The ghosts on the other hand immediately recognized who was heading towards them. Some became angry, and some became frightened because they knew what was going to happen to them.

One ghost shouted, "OH NO, IT's…IT's…IT's…IT's…IT's…"

The other ghosts then shouted, "IT'S PAC-MAN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Getting to know you!

Pac-Man and his two friends were rushing towards all the ghosts in the centre of Adventure Bay. By this point, Ryder and the pups were both confused and amazed at the sight of these mysterious people. They also noticed that something was happening to some of the ghosts. Some of the ghosts started turning into a dark blue color, shrunk to half their size, and then showed scared expressions on their faces.

Pac-Man and his two friends then immediately got to work.

"Spiral, you take the ghosts on the right, Cyli, you take the ghosts in the center, and I'll take these ghosts on the left." said Pac-Man.

"You got it Pac." said Cyli (which was Cylindria for short).

"We're with you all the way bro." said Spiral.

Cyli and Spiral then took out some weird cannons from behind them which were known as plasma suckers. They then went their respective way and began shooting at the ghosts. Some of them were sucked into the cannons, while other's bodies were destroyed leaving only a pair of eyes.

Pac-Man on the other hand was busy rushing towards the ghosts that were near Ryder and the pups. Ryder and the pups were amazed at how the ghosts were being dealt with, but to their shock, they noticed that Pac-Man didn't have a plasma sucker with him. To their surprise, Pac-Man was instead eating all the ghosts.

Pac-Man was eating a few ghosts at a time, but then stopped. He then took out his tongue which was then shaped like a vacuum hose, and began sucking a lot of ghosts inside which then went into his mouth. He was eating all of them so fast, so fast that he was sucking in more ghosts then Spiral and Cyli were blasting them.

The Pups were greatly amazed at the sight before them as thousands and thousands of ghosts were being eaten all at once by Pac-Man.

"Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Chase.

"I sure am." replied Marshall. "This yellow person's eating all of the ghosts."

"How is that even possible?" asked Rocky. "I can't even eat as much as a single meal."

"And for that matter, how is he not even full?" asked Skye. "Surely there has to be a limit to what he's eating."

"He's got such a huge appetite." replied Everest. "He sure makes eating look so easy."

"Not to mention he's eating ghost slime." said Zuma. "That has got to be gross."

"That's so amazing!" replied Rubble. "He's even hungrier than me!"

Even Ryder was impressed at what was happening.

"It really is fascinating pups." said Ryder. "But the good news is that they're getting rid of all these spooks."

By that point, Spiral and Cyli were finishing up the last of ghosts on their side, while Pac-Man was still eating the others. The rest of the ghosts were flying up in the sky so they could get away. To Ryder and the pups shock, Pac-Man then jumped high in the air and was now flying towards the rest of the ghosts.

"Whoa, now he can fly on his own?!" asked Marshall. "Now I've seen everything!"

"And I've been doing it the hard way!" replied Skye. "He makes it look so easy. I'm so totally jealous." she jokingly added.

Finally, Pac-Man finished up the last of the ghosts and flew back to the ground touching down. Spiral and Cyli then ran up to him.

"That's the last of them Pac." said Cyli.

"Good going guys!" Pac-Man replied. "Hopefully they won't be attacking this place for a while."

Just then, Ryder and the pups ran up to Pac-Man, Spiral and Cyli.

"That was amazing!" said Ryder. "I didn't think those ghosts would be taken care of that easily."

"Well eating is what I do best," replied Pac-Man. "especially when it comes to eating spectrals."

"You sure handled those ghosts like they were nothing." replied Marshall.

"Whoa, you pups can talk?!" Pac-Man asked.

"Of course we can," Chase said. "doesn't everyone talk?"

"Well it's just that I've never seen pups talk before, especially where I come from." Pac-Man replied. "But anyway those ghosts are nothing to me."

"You and your two friends were really awesome out there!" said Everest.

"I saw you pups trying to fight those ghosts before," replied Pac-Man. "and for the first time fighting them, you pups weren't so bad yourself's. I bet with a little bit of practice you'll be able to fight them even better."

Just then, Pac-Man's eyes flinched as well as his body.

"Um, you ok dude?" asked Zuma.

Before Pac-Man could answer he let out a giant burp that shook the entire area, and out came thousands and thousands of the now body-less ghost's eyeballs. He then burped one more time, and one more pair came out.

"Oops, hehe, excuse me!" Pac-Man said.

Everybody laughed at that awkward moment.

"Were those the ghost's eyeballs?" asked Rocky, who was freaked out by the sight of disgusting eyeballs.

"Yep, I can only eat their bodies, so after that, I burp out their eyeballs." replied Pac-Man.

Everybody then looked around, and saw that the entire town was covered with slime. All the building's were slimed, the road's were slimed, and all the plants have been slimed as well.

"Wow, Adventure Bay is really messy now. It'll take a while to clean all this slime up." said Ryder.

"No worries!" Pac-Man replied. "I got this!"

Pac-Man then flew up a few feet into the air, and then stuck out his vacuum like tongue. It then began sucking in all the slime from the ground. He then moved from building to building, and street to another street until all the slime was gone.

"Gross, but very impressive." Chase said.

"Hehe, his appetite usually is." Cyli replied.

Pac-Man then touched down back on the ground, and then licked his lips from the leftover slime. Everyone then turned and looked at the floating ghost's eyeballs in the sky in which they floated away from the group towards the other side of Adventure Bay.

"Well that's the last of them." said Spiral. "They're probably heading back to Pac-World now through the portal on the other side."

Ryder was confused. "A portal?" he asked. "You mean they're not from this world?"

"Nope, neither are we." Pac-Man replied. "We're from a different planet."

"So I guess this means you're like aliens to our planet." Marshall replied.

"You could say that, yeah." said Cyli.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Ryder asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Pac-Man jokingly said. "I'm Pac-Man, or Pac for short."

"I'm Spiral," said Spiral. "one of Pacster's friends."

"And I'm Cylindria," said Cyli. "Cyli for short, and another of Pac's friends."

"And together we're the heroes of Pac-World, the planet we come from." Pac-Man said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ryder, leader of the Paw Patrol." Ryder said.

"I'm Marshall, the fire-pup and medical pup." Marshall replied.

"I'm Rubble, the construction pup." Rubble said.

"I'm Chase, the police pup and spy pup." Chase said.

"I'm Rocky, the eco pup." Rocky replied.

"I'm Zuma, the water pup." said Zuma.

"I"m Skye the aviation/flying pup." said Skye.

"And I'm Everest, the snow mountain pup." said Everest.

"And together we're the Paw Patrol, a rescue team that helps out with rescues and other problems," said Ryder. "we're our motto is "No job is too big, and no pup is too small."

"So where did all those ghosts come from anyway?" Rubble asked?

"Well, they just went through the portal that goes to Pac-World, so they're heading back to the Netherworld so they can regenerate their bodies again." Pac-Man replied.

"Regenerate?" asked Everest. "As in like grow new bodies?"

"That seems to be about right." said Spiral.

"But how did they get to Adventure Bay anyway, Pac-Man?" Marshall asked.

"We're not sure. We saw that a portal appeared right outside of Pacopolis, the city where we live, and saw the ghosts go through." said Pac-Man. "So we followed them through the portal, and saw you guys trying to drive them away."

"I think Dr. Buttock's, the Netherworld's chief scientist ghost created that portal." said Cyli. "It's just a guess, but then again anything could have created it."

"Then this means that they'll eventually come back through the portal again right?" asked Rocky. "So they can attack again?"

"Kid, you couldn't be more right than what you are right now." said a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned around to see who said that. To Ryder and the pups surprise, four ghosts were floating towards everyone. They looked similar to the regular ghosts they fought before, but they looked different at the same time altogether. One was red, and had a profusion like hairdo on his head. The second ghost was blue, tall, thin, and had a thunderbolt-shaped hairdo on his head. The third ghost was pink, almost the same size as Pac-Man, her lower torso looked like a skirt, and had bouffant hairstyle. The fourth ghost was orange, the tallest and fattest, twice the size of the blue ghost, and his hairdo was a curl. Pac-Man, Spiral, and Cyli immediately knew who it was, but everyone else didn't. They assumed these ghosts were going to attack like the other ghosts did.

"Oh no, not more ghosts!" shouted Zuma.

"It's alright everyone, these ghosts are on our side." Pac-Man replied.

"Hehe, sorry about that." said the blue ghost. "We didn't mean to scare you unexpectedly."

"Who are you guys?" asked Chase cautiously.

"We're Pac's ghost friends. I'm Inky." said the blue ghost.

"I'm Blinky." said the red ghost.

"I'm Pinky." said the pink ghost.

"And I'm Clyde." said the orange ghost.

"Hey wait a second," Marshall added, "Clyde doesn't rhyme with Inky, Blinky, and Pinky."

"Yeah, I'm like the odd man out." Clyde replied with a derpy look on his face. "Or more appropriately, I'm the odd ghost out."

Everyone then laughed at that comment.

"And together we're the Ghost Gang." said Inky.

"By the way," said Pinky. "you were great out there pups. And you too my sweet Paccums."

"Thanks Pinky." replied Pac-Man. "Oh by the way, this is Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Everest of the Paw Patrol. They're the rescue team of Adventure Bay."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Blinky. "And your right about about one thing," he said pointing to Rocky. "Betrayus will definitely send them back through the portal again.

"Who's Betrayus?" Ryder asked.

"Lord Betrayus is the supreme ruler of all the ghosts and monsters in the Netherworld. He's also the most powerful ghost of them all." Pac-Man said.

"And he's our boss too." Blinky replied.

"And he's downright nasty as well." said Pinky.

"Not to mention he's also a real jerk." added Inky.

"I don't understand," Skye commented. "If Betrayus is the king of all the ghosts, and he's your boss, how come you're helping Pac, Cyli, and Spiral.

"That's because we made a deal with them." said Inky. "This goes all the way back to when we first met them. You see Pac accidentally opened the portal of the Netherworld in Pac-World and released all the ghosts and monsters which was sealed off for many years. We wanted to live in Pac-World, but in order to do that we would need our bodies back. So we made deal in that we would spy on Betrayus and warn Pac, Spiral and Cyli of upcoming attacks ahead of time, and in return, they would try to help us get our bodies back. Since that day, we've become very close friends with each other.

"Wait a minute." said Everest. "You mean you four weren't always ghosts?"

"No way girlfriend," replied Pinky, "we and all the other ghosts used to be Pac-Worlders. Our bodies were stripped after the Pac World War was lost, and now our bodies are stored in a device called the Repository."

"The container is an endless field that goes on forever." Clyde added. "It's like an endless void like the inside of Pac-Man's stomach."

"Wow, that's totally cool." Zuma said.

Just then, there was a loud beeping noise that startled Clyde, causing him to split in two.

"Aaah, what was that?!" Clyde asked.

"Hehe, it's ok Clyde, it's just my Pup pad ringtone." said Ryder.

"Oh y-y-yeah, I knew it all the time." replied Clyde, as he reintegrated into one again.

Ryder then answered the phone, and saw that it was Jake.

"Hello, Ryder here." said Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, I'm in a bit of jam over here!" yelled Jake.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked Ryder.

"All the guests and myself are being attacked by these weird creatures!" replied Jake.

"Oh no!" shouted a worried Everest. "Are you ok Jake?"

"I'm ok Everest." Jake replied. "But these creatures are setting fire near the ski lifts and trying to harm the guests. Plus they can fly as well."

"I can guarantee that those creatures are fire ghosts!" Pac-Man added.

"Ghosts?" Jake asked. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"We can introduce you guy's later!" said Ryder. "Right now we have to get that fire under control and stop those ghosts from causing any more damage! We'll be there as soon as possible! No job is too big, and no pup is too small."

"Thanks Ryder." said Jake, and then hung up.

"Ok we know what has to be done." said Ryder. "Marshall, I need you and your water cannon to put out the fire and to stop it from spreading anywhere else."

"I'm fired up!" said Marshall.

"And Everest." said Ryder. "I need you and your ice cannon to freeze some of the fire, and maybe cool down those fiery ghosts."

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" replied Everest.

"And I'll tag along with you guys, so I can get rid of those ghosts and send them back to the Netherworld where they belong!" said Pac-Man.

"That's great Pac-Man!" said Ryder. "We'll need all the help we can get. But how are you going to eat those ghosts if they're made out of fire?"

"Don't worry," replied Pac-Man. "I'll show you what I can do once we get there."

"Then we have a plan!" replied Ryder. "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll."

Ryder then ran towards his ATV and jumped on. Marshall ran towards his firetruck and jumped in and Everest ran towards her snowplow and hopped in as well. They then turned on their engines and drove off. Pac-Man then jumped into the air, and was then flying, following Ryder, Marshall and Everest up to Jake's Mountain.

The other pups, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang stayed behind watching them go.

"Good luck Marshall, good luck Everest!" all the pups said.

"Good luck everyone!" shouted Cyli.

"And good luck Paccums!" said Pinky.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **On a side note, Everest really doesn't have an ice cannon in the tv show. However this is going to be an important factor as the story progresses. The next chapter will focus on the biggest decision that Ryder and the Paw Patrol will make, and will also focus on Marshall and Everest's relationship with each other.**


	3. Fighting Fire and The Big Decision!

Ryder, Marshall, Everest and Pac-Man were continuing on their way towards Jake's Mountain which was under a serious fire attack caused by some fire ghosts. Ryder, Marshall and Everest were driving their vehicles, while Pac-Man followed behind them by flying.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the ski resort, and saw that the place was horrific to witness. Fire was practically everywhere. Some were burning Jake's house, and a lot of others were spreading towards the ski lift poles. The group then spotted the fire ghosts who were busy throwing fireballs to the ground, and were then starting to target the ski riders.

"Oh no!" cried Everest. "Those ghosts are gonna burn those skiers alive if we don't stop them!"

"No problemo!" replied Pac-Man. "I can help! Time for me to go Ice Pac!"

"Ice Pac?!" asked Ryder, Marshall and Everest.

Pac-Man then reached something from his back and pulled out an object. It was a yellow dispenser, with a circular lid. He then pushed the orange button, which opened the dispenser, and out came a weird small round ball which was an ice blue color. The ball flew out, and then Pac-Man ate it.

To the other's surprise something was happening to Pac-Man. They noticed that Pac's yellow skin then began to change into an ice-blue color. His brown hat disappeared, and then ice formed around the side and top of his head. Pac-Man was now Ice Pac.

"Ok, time to ice these ghouls!" shouted Pac-Man.

Pac-Man then stuck out his tongue, which was now ice-blue like his body, and now had the shape of an ice cannon. His tongue then shot a beam of ice at one of the fire ghosts, freezing it up as well has weakening it.

"YEOW!" shouted a fire ghost. "That's cold!"

Ryder, Marshall and Everest were astonished at how Pac-Man was able to freeze the ghost with just his tongue.

"That was awesome Pac-Man!" said Ryder.

"No time for chit-chat, guys!" replied Pac-Man. "We still have to take out those other ghosts.

"Right." said Ryder. "Everest, use your ice cannon to blast the other ghosts and help Pac."

"I'm on it Ryder!" replied Everest as she hopped out of her snow plow. "Woof! Ice cannon!"

Everest's pup pack then opened up revealing a teal cannon, and took aim at another fire ghost. It then shot a blast of ice at the ghost, freezing it up too.

Marshall then hopped out of his fire truck. "I got this ghost over here!" he said. "Ruff! Water cannon!"

Marshall's pup pack then opened, and his water cannon popped out over his head taking aim at the last fire ghost.

"Ruff! Hose on!" said Marshall.

The water cannon then sprayed water at the fire ghost, immediately extinguishing it.

"AAARGH! NO, NOT WATER! I FEEL WEAK!" shouted the fire ghost.

"That's right, I forgot!" said Pac-Man. "Water is really effective against fire ghosts! They completely drain all the energy of fire ghosts making them weak and mobile-less! Now to finish them off!"

Pac-Man then flew towards the ghost's and then ate them up. He then burped and out came their eyeballs, and then flew away.

"That takes care of them." said Pac-Man.

"But Jake's house is still on fire and it's spreading towards the ski lift poles." replied Ryder. "Marshall, you know what to do."

"Right." said Marshall. "Ruff! Hose on!"

His water cannon then sprayed towards Jake's house putting out the fire, and then sprayed towards the fire on the ground. It sprayed the last of the fire just as it reached the pole.

"Alright!" shouted Ryder. "The fire's been put out, and Jake and the guests are safe! Great job pups! And you too Pac.

"Thanks!" replied Pac-Man. "You pups were amazing!" He then scratched the back of Marshall and Everest's ears.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot!" they both said.

Pac-Man then started to turn back to his original form, where his skin became yellow again, and his hat reappeared on his head.

"Say Pac," said Marshall. "What was that round thing that you ate that turned you into that ice being?"

"That was one of the Power Berries." replied Pac-Man. "There are many different types of them that can give me different abilities and different powers. This one gave me the ability to freeze ghosts with my ice blast."

"That's so cool!" Everest said. "No pun intended."

Everyone then laughed, including Everest.

Just then, Jake came out from his cabin, and ran towards the group.

"Jake, your alright!" said Everest, as she jumped on Jake and licked his face.

"Way to go! I knew the Paw Patrol could do it!" said Jake.

"This time, we had help!" said Ryder. "Jake, I'd like you to meet Pac-Man. He's the one who got rid of the ghosts."

Jake then shook Pac-Man's hands. "Nice to meet you Pac." he said. "Thank's to you and the Paw Patrol, the fire's been put out, and the ski resort and the guests are safe."

"It was our pleasure!" replied Pac-Man.

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." said Ryder.

"Or chomp for help!" added Pac-Man.

They then all laughed.

Minutes later, Ryder, Marshall, Everest and Pac-Man were back at Adventure Bay and met up with the rest of the pups, and Pac-Man's friends.

"Well, that's every last ghost." Ryder said. "You all did great out there."

"Yeah." Pac-Man said. "Now that all the ghost's have gone back through the portal, we're gonna be heading home too."

"You mean your leaving?" Rubble sadly asked.

"Yeah." said Spiral. "We have a responsibility to protect Pac-World from other attacks, just like you have a responsibility to protect your home."

Marshall couldn't help but think. He, the other pups and Ryder just met the coolest guy that ever faced some of the scariest things, and now he and his friends were going home, and barely knew them. But he also knew that those ghosts were probably gonna come back through that portal and probably attack Adventure Bay again. He thought for a minute, realized what needed to be done, and then spoke up.

"Pac, I was thinking….and well um…" Marshall paused. "I want to go with you guys to your world!"

"YOU WHAT?!" everyone asked. They were all surprised and confused that Marshall blurted that out.

"What do you mean Marshall?" asked Pac-Man.

"Well you see," Marshall began. "I have a feeling that those ghosts won't stop. It's like you said Inky, Betrayus will probably just send those ghosts back through the portal and attack Adventure Bay again. I realize that as a member of the Paw Patrol, it's our job to protect Adventure Bay from any attack, and I feel that we can protect it if we went to your world, so we can make sure those ghosts don't come back and put Adventure Bay in danger."

Everyone was astonished that Marshall wanted to protect Adventure Bay so bad, even if it meant leaving it.

"You have a point Marshall." Ryder said. "It is our job to keep Adventure Bay safe."

"Plus, it would be really cool to visit a different planet." said Marshall.

"Yeah!" added Chase. "We're the Paw Patrol, and no job is too big, and no pup is too small! And I'm willing to make sure my home stay's safe from harm! I want to go too!"

"Yeah, me three!" said Everest.

"Me four!" said Skye.

"Me five!" said Rocky.

"Me six!" said Zuma.

"Me seven!" said Rubble.

"Please, can we go with you guys?!" all the pups asked.

Pac-Man looked at the pups, and then turned towards his friends Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang. He then looked back at the pups. He could see that the pups had determination inside of them, and was amazed at how they were willing to leave their home to protect it by going to his world. He then thought for a minute, looked at Ryder, and then looked back at the pups.

"I guess so…" said Pac-Man.

All the pups then cheered and woofed excitedly.

"But only if Ryder says it's ok." added Pac-Man.

The pups then looked at Ryder with questioning looks on their faces. Ryder then looked at the pups, and then smiled.

"Of course it's ok with me, because I'm going too!" Ryder said.

All the pups then cheered and woofed again even more happily then ever.

"I should let you know, that the world your going to is an ongoing war. I'm not just the hero of a city, but the entire planet." Pac-Man said. "And you could get hurt fighting these ghouls, monsters and any other bad guy."

"That's a chance we're willing to take!" said Ryder. "And we're not backing out of this!"

"Well, I sure can respect your decision." replied Pac-Man. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll be ok in our world."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Ryder. "Start packing your bags pups, we're going to Pac-World."

Everyone then cheered while the pups howled and cheered as well.

A little while later, the pups were loading their luggage and their vehicles into the Paw Patroller, which was a giant truck whenever they went out of Adventure Bay during trips. At this point, Mayor Goodway, Katie, Mr. Porter, Alex and everyone in Adventure Bay were notified of the entire situation, and were told that Ryder and the Paw Patrol would be leaving to go to another planet. They were all sad, but they realized that Adventure Bay would be safe from harm if they went, and everyone then said their goodbyes.

Everest then realized she had one more person to say goodbye to. She then started to run towards Jake's Mountain.

"I'm gonna go to Jake's Mountain to say goodbye to Jake." said Everest. "Marshall, can you can with me?"

"Um, sure Everest." said Marshall. "We'll be back in a while Ryder."

"Ok." said Ryder. "We won't be leaving for another half hour, so be back by then."

"Sure thing." replied Marshall. "We'll see you later."

Everyone waved, as Everest and Marshall ran toward's Jake's Mountain.

Five minutes later, Marshall and Everest made it at Jake's Mountain, and spotted Jake in front of his house.

"Hey Marshall, hi Everest!" said Jake.

"Hey Jake." Everest said. "Um this might be a little hard to say, but um…."

"What is it Everest?' asked Jake.

"You see, we're gonna go with the Paw Patrol to Pac-Man's world."

Jake was surprised. "Really? How Come?" he asked.

"Well, we realized that we'll be protecting Adventure Bay by making sure those ghosts don't come back through that portal, if we go to Pac-World and keep them from entering."

"Oh, I see." replied Jake.

"When I first joined the Paw Patrol, I made a commitment to help protect Adventure Bay from any sort of harm, and we'll be doing that if we go there." said Everest. "But we just wanted to say goodbye, because we don't know when will come home, or if we ever will come back."

Jake was saddened by the news, but then smiled at the pups.

"I sure can respect that, and it'll be ok." he said. "You pups did make a commitment, and you'll be helping Adventure Bay by just doing that."

"We knew you'd understand." said Marshall.

"I'm sure gonna miss you Jake." Everest said sadly.

"And I'll miss you as well." Jake said.

Jake and Everest then hugged each other while crying a little bit. They then stopped, and then waved goodbye. Everest then started walking back to Adventure Bay.

"Oh and Marshall?" Jake asked.

"Marshall are you coming?" Everest called out.

"I'll be there in a second." He called out. He then turned back to Jake. "Yeah Jake?"

"Can you promise me something?" asked Jake.

"Sure. What is it?" Marshall asked.

"Please promise me you'll take care of Everest for me. She means so much to me, and she means a lot to you too."

"Of course Jake. You have my word. I promise." said Marshall.

Marshall then bid farewell to Jake, and then ran and caught up with Everest, as they then made their way back to Adventure Bay. As they were walking, Everest spoke up.

"You know something Marshall?" she said. "That was really great what you did back at Adventure Bay."

"What do you mean Everest?" he asked.

"You inspired me and the Paw Patrol to make a big sacrifice to protect Adventure Bay by going to Pac-World." she replied. "That's what I like about you Marshall, putting others before yourself. I guess that's why I… well I…love you."

Marshall was shocked. He really loved Everest, but never thought she would return those feelings.

"And I…. love you too." he replied. "Your the whole reason why I made that decision."

Now Everest was confused. "In what way Marshall?" she asked.

"When we first met," he said. "I saw how you risked your life to save Jake from falling off that cliff. And when we first saw each other, something inside me changed. I immediately fell in love with you. I also wanted to be selfless like you were, but even stronger. I'm a clumsy pup, but something about you just makes me stronger inside, when I'm with you."

Everest was speechless.

"Wow." said Everest. "I didn't know I mattered that much."

"Are you kidding?" Marshall asked. "Your the whole reason why I'm a stronger pup. And your the reason why I love you."

"Aww, that's very nice." Everest replied. "Still, I'm really gonna miss Jake."

"Speaking of Jake," said Marshall, "I made a promise to him, and I'm gonna make the same promise to you."

"What's that?" asked Everest.

"I promised that I would take care of you." replied Marshall. "That means if something were to happen to you, I'll make sure I'll take the hit or fall."

"I think we'll be ok." said Everest. "And I'm glad to know that you'd actually do something like that for me."

Marshall and Everest smiled at each other. Then without a warning, Everest leaned towards Marshall, and kissed him on the lips for a good couple of seconds. Marshall was shocked and surprised that the pup he loved the most actually kissed him. Their faces then blushed as they smiled at each other again.

"Oh gosh!" Marshall said both shyly and happily.

"Come on, we'd better get back to Adventure Bay before they leave without us." said Everest.

"Right!" replied Marshall.

They then ran back towards Adventure Bay. A couple of minutes later, they arrived back where Ryder, the rest of the pups, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang were in front of the Paw Patroller.

"Hey Marshall, hey Everest." said Ryder. "You all ready to go?"

"You bet Ryder." both Marshall and Everest said.

"Are you guys sure you still want to go through with this?" Pac-Man asked. "There's a chance you all may not come back to Adventure Bay."

"We told you before, Pac-Man." said Ryder. "We're not backing out of this."

"Alright then." replied Pac-Man.

Ryder, the Paw Patrol, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang then boarded the Paw Patroller, and then waved goodbye to everyone in Adventure Bay.

The driver of the Paw Patroller, Robo-dog, started up the truck, and then drove towards the portal.

"Next stop, Pac-World!" Pac-Man shouted.

The Paw Patroller drove through the portal, and then the portal disappeared in the blink of an eye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Welcome to Pac-World!

Life in the Netherworld is the complete opposite of what one would call fun or beautiful. Beneath Pac-World was the Netherworld, an entire realm filled with ghosts, ice ghosts, fire ghosts, Drill-Bit ghosts which were ghosts that have drill bits on their heads, monsters, Pac-Dragons which were red dragons that had one eye, Gargoyles which were large, heavy-set blue monsters with three eyes and small wings, Stalkers which were black medium-sized monsters with long eel-like bodies and multi-eyed faces with sharp teeth, Guardian ghosts which were the guardians of the Netherworld, that are just as tall as Cyclops ghosts, wear metal masks, have glowing cyan-blue eyes and carry staffs that send out electrical waves, Tentacle ghosts which are four-eyed ghosts that look similar to an octopus that came in colors blackish purple, cyan, green, and orange, and Cyclops ghosts. The entire landscape was dark. Pools of fire were everywhere. The sky was gray in some areas, and pinkish purple in other areas.

Dark mountains and long staircases spread everywhere, and lava was below underneath them. At the center of the Netherworld was Lord Betrayus' castle that was shaped like a rotten tree made out of steel. Outside the castle was a long field of connecting platforms sitting on beams and spread out like a giant maze.

Inside the castle, a bunch of the ghost eyes that Pac-Man ate back in Adventure Bay finally made it back, and were proceeding to enter the Regeneration Chamber, which was a small room where the ghosts regrow their bodies again. They would then exit the chamber and the now eyeless ghosts had their bodies back.

Elsewhere in another part of the castle was Betrayus' throne room. The room was quite large, and had a giant tv and a couch where the dictator would usually use to spy on Pac-Man and his friends by the use of slug-cams. Sitting on the throne, was Lord Betrayus himself. He was a fire ghost, as well as the most powerful of all the ghosts in the Netherworld. He is a white and black ghost, has sharp teeth, red eyes, seven black spiky ghostly hairs on his head, has a ghostly white thin mustache with a small goatee under his chin and has a red glow surrounding his entire body. He also dresses in a gothic manner, with three black bell straps on his lower torso with spikes on each end. He also has a pair of prosthetic mechanical hands since all ghosts don't have hands.

In front of him was Dr. Buttocks, the Netherworld's ghostly inventor and scientist. He is a blue ghost with a a white mustache and red glasses. His ghostly hair was white and was shaped like a mad scientist style type hair. He has a prosthetic claw on his right hand. His head was shaped like a butt, hence why he's called Dr. Buttocks.

Next to Betrayus was Dr. Buttock's twin brother, Butt-ler. He looks almost exactly like Buttocks, except he was purple, didn't wear glasses, didn't have mad scientist style hair, and wore a bowler hat on his head. He was busy serving Betrayus lunch. Dr. Buttock's was busy explaining his new invention to Betrayus.

"So you see Betrayus, I created an inter-dimensional portal to another universe." said Dr. Buttocks. "I've already sent a bunch of ghosts into it, and if this works, we can not only take over Pac-World, but we can also invade other worlds as well."

"Excellent!" said Betrayus. "I"m so glad I thought of this brilliant plan!"

"But it was my idea." replied Dr. Buttocks.

"SHUT UP YOU HALF-LESS TWIT!" shouted Betrayus. "Every idea is mine! Anyway, soon I'll be the ruler of all dimensions, worlds, and universes, that is if the mission proves successful!"

"Oh I'm sure it went smoothly my lord." grumbled Butt-ler.

"Well, actually, um…the invasion was a complete failure." added Dr. Buttocks.

"Pardon?!" asked Betrayus, his body starting to tense up.

"Yeah, the ghosts came back body-less." said Dr. Buttocks.

"Hmm, I guess that world must have pac-worlders too!" replied Betrayus.

"Actually, no there isn't. That particular world is inhabited by humans." said Dr. Buttocks. "I've read about them, and they're from a planet called Earth. But Pac-Man was spotted there, according to the reports."

"WHAT?! Betrayus shouted. He then shot a blast of fire from his body in all directions. "How did he even get there?!"

"Well, he probably spotted the ghosts going through the portal out in the open and followed them into it." said Dr. Buttocks.

"Never mind that!" said Betrayus. "We're gonna target a different world and this time, open the portal in a secret place!"

Just then a random ghost entered the throne room.

"Lord Betrayus," he said. "I just got word that Pac-Man and his friends are heading back to Pacopolis through the inter-dimensional portal."

"Tell me something I don't already know!" Betrayus sarcastically said.

"But's it not just them sir." the ghost said.

Betrayus suddenly lifted an eyebrow showing interest.

"I also got word that they're with a human boy, and a bunch of several puppies." the ghost added.

Betrayus was confused. "Did he just say puppies?" he thought to himself. "What would Pac-Man be doing with a bunch of flea-bitten mongrels?" He then realized that Pac-Man had brought help, or so he thought, which was what Betrayus usually assumed.

"So the lemon ball came back with back up huh?! Betrayus replied. "I want all the ghosts in the Netherworld to converge on them! We're gonna show this boy and his pups how we welcome visitors to Pac-World, as well as sending them a little greeting from the Netherworld!"

The ghost then left to tell all the ghosts Betrayus' demands.

"Win or lose, I'm gonna learn something about these strangers!" said Betrayus. "And when I do, I'll not only use them as an advantage to take over Pac-World, but their planet as well! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Outside the Netherworld was the outer world known as Pacopolis, one of the biggest cities on Pac-World and the capital of the planet. Near the outskirts of the city was the Round House, the home of the president of Pac-World, President Spheros, who was also Betrayus' brother.

Near the Round house and Pacopolis was a giant park, and right in the center was the portal that connected to Adventure Bay. Just then, a truck came through the portal revealing it to be the Paw Patroller.

Inside, everyone saw that they entered the park. From there they could see the Round House and Pacopolis and saw that all the buildings were all blue, coming in many circular shapes and sizes.

"Welcome to Pac-World Paw Patrol." said Pac-Man.

"Whoa, this is so cool dude!" said Zuma. "I can't believe we're on another planet!"

"Wow look at all those tall buildings!" added Rubble. "They must spread for miles and miles!"

"You're right Rubble." said Spiral. "That there is Pacopolis, one of the cities of Pac-World as well as the largest."

"Say, what's that round white building next to the city?" asked Skye.

"That's the Round House," replied Cyli. "home of the President of Pac-World."

"The president of the entire planet lives there?! asked the pups excitedly. "Cool!"

As the Paw Patroller kept moving towards Pacopolis, everyone inside was unaware that they were being followed by all the ghosts and some Gargoyles and Stalkers.

Just then the Paw Patroller was struck by something, sending everyone inside to lose balance and be tossed around.

"What was that, an earthquake?! shouted Chase.

"No it wasn't," replied Ryder. "The Paw Patrollers scanners show no signs of an earthquake! We must be under attack!"

The pups were now worried and scared. They hadn't been in Pac-World for more than a minute, and already they were all under attack. The Paw Patroller then screeched to a halt, and then everyone exited the vehicles. When everyone looked up to the sky, they saw thousands of ghosts as well as ghosts they have never seen before which included Cyclops ghosts, Guardian Ghosts, Tentacle ghosts, and a couple of Gargoyle monsters.

"Lord Betrayus wishes you a welcome to Pac-World!" shouted a Guardian Ghost. "And to show our gratitude, he's giving us the privilege to destroy you all personally!"

The pups were now visibly frightened. It was bad enough that they had to deal with ghosts, but now they had to contend with monsters, and don't even know their weaknesses, because they weren't ghosts.

"Looks like Betrayus found out that we came back through the portal!" shouted Inky. "Come on guys, let's split!" He, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde then flew back inside the Paw Patroller.

"Wait a minute, where are you four going?" questioned Rocky.

"We can't let any of the Netherworld crew know we're here!" replied Blinky. "If they spot us, they'll rat us out to Betrayus, and then we won't be able to spy for you all anymore!" They then disappeared inside hiding out from everyone.

Everyone else split into groups. Pac-Man, Spiral and Cyli went to fight the ghosts and monsters on the right side, while Ryder and the pups went to contend with the ghosts on the left.

As Spiral and Cyli were shooting at the ghosts with their plasma suckers, Pac-Man took out his berry dispenser, pushed the button, and out came a yellow Power Berry with swirls on it. He then ate it, and a second later, his legs disappeared. In there place was a spin-top. Pac-Man had become Spin Pac-Man.

"Time for some tip-top super power!" he shouted. "PAC-PANIC!"

He then went into the sky, and using his tongue, created a giant twister that spun all the ghosts on the right side, and then he ate all the ghosts at once.

Touching down on the ground, Pac-Man reverted back to his original form, and then burped out all the ghosts eyeballs. He then took out an ice berry, ate it, and transformed into Ice Pac. Confronting the Gargoyles, Pac-Man shot out blasts of ice into they're mouths instantly freezing them, and then each Gargoyle disappeared in a puff of smoke sending them back to the Netherworld.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the pups were contending with the ghosts on the left. Chase ran forward towards some of the ghosts.

"Ruff, Net!" he shouted. Instantly his net launcher came out of his pup pack and shot a giant net at some of the ghosts. Unfortunately, they immediately floated through the net.

"I should have known," Chase groaned. "I forgot that they can just float through it. If only my net was ghost proof, this would be so much easier."

"Well there's alway's a plan B." replied Rocky, as he dashed towards some of the ghosts. "Ruff, Claw!"

Instantly a claw came out from Rocky's pup pack and immediately grabbed a nearby ghost. Rocky then kept slamming the ghost back and forth with his claw until the ghost's eyeballs were separated.

"That's the way we can defeat them!" Rocky shouted. "We can throw the ghosts slamming them around!"

One by one, Ryder grabbed a nearby ghost, while Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Rubble grabbed nearby ghosts with their mouths, and then they all kept tossing them back and forth until the ghosts were nothing but floating eyeballs.

Marshall and Everest on the other hand fought the ghosts a different way. Marshall ran towards a couple of ghosts and then stopped.

"Ruff, water cannon!" he shouted. His pup pack then revealed his water cannon.

"Ruff, hose on!" shouted Marshall.

Marshall's water cannon then shot out water knocking a lot of ghosts into many trees instantly separating them from their bodies and their bodies dissolving into goop.

Everest also ran towards the last of the ghosts and then halted in front of them.

"Woof, ice cannon!" shouted Everest.

Instantly her ice cannon sprang from her pup pack and shot blasts of ice at the ghosts freezing them all up. Pac-Man then came by and ate the last of them all up, and then burped out their eyeballs. Everyone then watched as all the ghosts retreated and headed back towards the Netherworld.

"Alright, we did it!" Ryder shouted.

Everyone then cheered as they defeated the entire ghost army.

"You pups have really gotten better at fighting most of those ghosts! You even impressed me back there!" said Pac-Man.

"It was nothing!" Marshall said. "Whenever we're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

"You're all a bunch of good pups!" Ryder happily replied.

Just then, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde floated out of the Paw Patroller and floated towards everyone.

"We're really sorry we couldn't help out!" Pinky sadly replied while feeling guilty.

"That's ok Pinky." said Pac-Man. "We knew you had to keep your cover safe."

Zuma who was scared of ghosts the most out of all the pups spoke up.

"You know," he said. "I was scared the most, but when you actually know how to fight these ghouls, it's not so bad."

"Guess this means you conquered your phobia of ghosts then, huh Zuma?" questioned Rubble.

"Not all of it," Zuma sadly replied. "but some of it."

"Well whatever the case may be, you all were great!" said Cyli.

Just then, a sound came out from nowhere, which sounded like a ringtone. The sound came from Pac-Man's watch, who then proceeded to answer it. A face appeared on the watch and showed a green Pac-person with black hair and a yellow bow-tie , who was then revealed to be President Sphero's.

"Pac-Man, I'm glad you're back!" said President Sphero's.

"What's up Mr. President?" asked Pac-Man.

"I need you and your friends to come to the Round House immediately. Oh and could you bring your visitor friends along too?"

"Sure," replied Pac-Man. "We needed to come anyway. We're kind of running low on Power Berries, and need to get some more from the Tree of Life. But how do you know who our new friends are?"

"I was watching you all fight Betrayus' ghosts and monsters on the news." answered President Sphero's. "Please get here as soon as possible."

"We're on our way Mr. President." said Pac-Man, and then hung up. He then turned to Ryder and the pups. "That was the President! He say's he wants to meet you all personally at the Round House right away!"

Ryder and the pups couldn't believe what they just heard and were all surprised and excited.

"Wow!" Everest shouted happily. "The President of the Pac-World wants to meet us all?!"

"That's such a great honor to meet a high authority of an entire planet!" replied Chase who was wagging his tail.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Ryder.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

Pac-Man, Cyli, Spiral, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, Ryder and the Paw Patrol dashed towards into the Paw Patroller, and then the truck took off driving towards the Round House.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Pups meet Lord Betrayus!

After being defeated by Pac-Man and the Paw Patrol, the ghost's eyeballs and the remaining Stalkers retreated back to the Netherworld through a portal in the center of Maze 256. The maze was the largest in all of Pac-World, and only Pac-Man knew every turn and corner so he wouldn't get lost.

Anyway, back in the Netherworld, the ghosts made they're long trek back to Betrayus' castle. Once they got there, they immediately headed for the Regeneration Chamber and grew new bodies again.

Meanwhile in Betrayus' throne room, Betrayus was busy drinking slugs from his container when one of the ghosts came from the Regeneration Chamber and floated towards Betrayus.

"Well it's about time!" shouted Betrayus as he wiped his mouth from the slug juice remains. "What do you have to report?"

"We've been defeated by Pac-Man and those pups." the ghost worryingly said.

Now Betrayus was starting to lose his patience. "I know you lost you imbecile!" he shouted. "I meant what do you have to report on our new visitors?!"

The ghost shrugged. "Well, these pups and their human leader seemed to take us down like we were nothing, just like how Pac-Man eats us." he replied. "Apparently the boy's name is Ryder, and he and the pups are part of a group called the Paw Patrol."

Betrayus looked unimpressed but was still interested.

"A couple of pups were tossing us back and forth," the ghost continued. "and two of them were freezing us with ice and spraying water."

Now Betrayus was really interested.

"Really?!" he asked. "Which ones were they?"

"Well one of them was a dalmatian," replied the ghost. "he was the one spraying water, and the other pup was a husky. She was the one freezing us with ice."

"Hmmm." thought Betrayus. "I'll have to look more into this later! Right now I have a little phone call to make to that rotten sibling of mine!"

Betrayus then grabbed his phone and started to dial the President's house and then gave the phone to Butt-ler. The phone rang, and one of the receptionists answered the phone.

"Lord Betrayus wishes to speak to his brother, President Sphero's." said Butt-ler.

Unfortunately the receptionist hung up leaving Butt-ler confused.

"He hung up on me." shrugged Butt-ler.

Betrayus then grabbed the phone, dialed the Round House again, and when the receptionist answered again, this time Betrayus spoke up.

"HANG UP AGAIN, AND I WILL PERSONALLY FRY YOUR BRAINS OUT UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Betrayus furiously roared.

At the Round House, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli, the Ghost Gang, Ryder and the Paw Patrol made it inside to President Sphero's main office.

"Ah, Pac-Man, welcome back!" said President Sphero's as he walked from his desk and in front of everyone. "I take it that your journey was a successful one yes?"

"It sure was." replied Pac-Man. "Mr. President, this is Ryder and the Paw Patrol. They helped us out fight against the ghosts and monsters."

President Sphero's then shook Ryder's hand and all of the pup's paws. "It's very nice to meet you all." he said. "I saw you all on the news, and you were all awesome."

"Thank you Mr. President." said Ryder. "It was our pleasure to help."

"Wow, I can't believe we just met the president of the entire planet!" Skye excitedly said while doing a back-flip.

"Yeah, we never met the president from our planet." added Rocky.

"Well, it's not too often we get visitors from another planet." commented President Sphero's. "By the way, who's idea was it to travel all the way here?"

Ryder then smiled. "You can thank Marshall for that." He said pointing towards Marshall. "It was his idea to come here."

President Sphero's the smiled. "I have to commend you and all the other pups." he said. "I've never seen such determination in all of you."

"Well, we had to do what we had to do to save our home from all those spooks." replied Marshall.

President Sphero's then looked at Ryder and all of the pups. "Aside from Pac-Man and his friends," he said. "I have never seen anyone brave enough to fight all those ghosts and monsters. Everyone in Pac-World is too scared to confront them."

Just then a giant tv screen came down from the ceiling. It then turned on by itself and a giant image came up on the screen. It was none other than Lord Betrayus.

"SURPRISE!" he shouted as he zoomed up to the screen.

All the pups screamed in fright. Spiral and Cyli shrieked a little. Of all the ghosts and monsters the pups thought were scary, no one was more scarier than the ruler of them all. Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde immediately hid under the president's desk the second they saw their boss on the screen.

"Well what do you know," Betrayus menacingly said. "It scares Pac-people, and it scares a bunch of flea-bitten mongrels! Mwah hahahaha! I still got it in me!"

"Pac, who is that?!" asked a frightened Rubble.

"It's Betrayus!" replied an annoyed Pac-Man who despised the Netherworld ruler.

"That's the wuler of all the ghosts and monsters?!" asked a very scared Zuma.

"Wow, you catch on really quick!" replied Betrayus sarcastically.

"And he's also my brother!" said an annoyed President Sphero's.

"That's your brother?!" asked a surprised Ryder.

"That's right, thats right! You win the 65 hundred dollar question! Hahahaha!" laughed Betrayus. "And if I'm not mistaken, you must be Ryder and the so called Paw Patrol! I hope that little greeting of mine was a wonderful one!"

Chase then stepped forward "There was nothing welcoming about your greeting!" Chase furiously shouted.

"That was just my way of acknowledging that all of you just entered war!" shouted Betrayus. "I heard that you pups came through the portal, and I also heard that you took on my ghosts with ease, especially from you two!" said Betrayus pointing at Marshall and Everest.

"You mean you saw us fighting them differently?" asked Everest with a worried expression on her face.

"Well I didn't really see you, but one of my ghost minions told me everything about you all!" replied Betrayus. "As far as I'm concerned, all of you are threats, and I'll make sure you all are…"

Before he finished his sentence, Betrayus noticed some ghostly tails sticking out of the Presidents desk. Fire then started to form around his body.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see a bunch of spectrals under that desk?!" Betrayus furiously asked.

Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde realized they were spotted and knew they were in trouble. However, Inky took the courage to come out of the desk with an angry expression on his face. Blinky, Pinky and Clyde then came out as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR INCOMPETENT SLACKERS DOING HERE?!" Betrayus viciously asked.

"You know what Betrayus, I'm glad you found out!" angrily replied Inky.

"Inky, what are you doing?" asked Rocky worryingly.

"Something I should have done a very long time ago Rocky!" replied Inky. He then turned his attention back to Betrayus. "For your information boss, or should I say ex-boss, we so called slackers have been helping Pac-Man!"

"That's right!" Clyde bravely said. "We're sick and tired of you constantly treating us like we're slaves!"

Betrayus could hardly believe what he was seeing and hearing. His four most faithful minions we're actually traitors.

Blinky then bravely spoke up. "And we're sick of your selfish attitude of yours!" he said.

"Oh and FYI," added Pinky with determination on her face. "We've been helping my sweet Pacuums and his friends ever since we were released from the Netherworld!"

That really did it for Betrayus. Betrayus finally lost his temper and a long blast of fire shot out in every single direction, frightening all of the pups. Betrayus then zoomed in on the screen, his eyes flashing with fire. All the pups could do was watch, and looked like they were about to cry in fright.

"YOU INSUBORDINATE IDIOTS!" Betrayus furiously roared. "IF I EVER GET MY CLAWS ON YOU TRAITORS, I"LL SUCK THE ECTOPLASM OUT OF YOU ALL, AND THEN I'M GONNA BANISH YOU ALL TO THE BOWELS OF THE NETHERWORLD FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Oh please!" replied an irritated Inky. "Don't spit on my cupcake and tell me it's frosting!"

"And besides," added an angry Blinky. "you're in no position to threaten us! The way I see it, you're nothing but a coward and a bully!"

Pac-Man then stepped forward. "You see that Betrayus," he started with determination. "maybe all it takes is for four brave ghosts to switch sides, and all of your plans for conquest and world domination come crashing down on top of you!"

Betrayus was now seething with rage.

"You will all pay eternally for this!" angrily replied Betrayus. "I promise I'll make your lives a living nightmare!" Betrayus then turned his attention to Ryder and the pups. "And as for you, you all just signed your death warrants by siding with the lemon ball!"

"Hey, your the one who sent the invasion to Adventure Bay, Betrayus!" replied Ryder who was both worried and angry. "We sided with him, because we're doing it to protect our home!"

"Well when I get through with Pac-Man and every single one of you, there won't be an Adventure Bay to go back to." Betrayus evilly said. "But since I'm such a benevolent ruler, I'll let you all go in peace for the rest of the day! However I promise you this, when I find out your weaknesses, I'll use them to destroy you all both physically and mentally, and the way I see it, I'll start with that dalmatian and that husky!"

"If you even lay a single hand on Marshall, Everest or any of the rest of us, Betrayus," Chase intervened while growling. "I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what?" asked Betrayus with confidence. "You have no authority to threaten me!"

"I'm a police-pup!" Chase back-talked. "And these paws uphold the laws!"

"Kid, I'm the ruler of an entire realm! I AM THE LAW!" shouted Betrayus. "So spare me your theatrics!" He then turned his attention to Ryder and the rest of the pups. "Anyway, I've got big plans for you all! So just try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you my boy, and your little dogs too! Mwah hahahahahahah!"

Betrayus than took a remote and hung up, causing the tv screen to go static. It then rose back into the ceiling. All the pups took a moment to recuperate themselves from the warning.

"Gee, I sure don't want to see him up close in person!" Rocky said, while his body was shaking.

"If he was this frightening on the screen, I sure don't want to get on his bad side!" added Rubble.

"With Betrayus, there's no such thing as getting on his good side!" replied Cyli.

"I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life!" said a frightened Zuma.

"That's easy for you to say!" replied a very scared Marshall. "Betrayus already sees me and Everest as a threat!"

"And he's probably going to target us first!" added Everest.

"You won't have to worry about that!" said Ryder. "He's not going to harm any of you as long as I'm around!"

"Don't worry pups!" said Pac-Man, as he walked up to them all. "As long as your with us, you won't have to worry about a thing!"

"Your right Pac-Man!" replied Skye with a little bit of confidence restored. She then turned her attention to the Ghost Gang. "You guys were so brave, standing up to your boss!"

"Well, he had it coming to him for a long time now!" Blinky confidently said. "Betrayus finally now knows what it means to be betrayed!"

"But this means you can't spy for us anymore, so you're gonna have to stay with us now!" said Spiral. "Now that Betrayus know's your traitors, you can't go back to the Netherworld, and he probably told all his minions to keep their eyes out for you!"

"No worries." said Inky. "It's not like we had much of home to go to anyway."

"Plus, we can spend more quality time with each other my sweet Paccums!" Pinky lovingly said.

"Hehe, yeah I guess your right." said Pac-Man while blushing. "Oh I almost forgot, we got to get some fresh Power Berries from the Tree of Life while we're here."

"The tree of life?" asked a curious Rubble. "What's that?"

"It's a big giant tree where Power Berries grow from, that give Pac his special abilites." replied Cyli. "Anybody can eat them, but Pac has the ability to master all the powers since he's a yellow Pac-Worlder."

"That's cool!" said Marshall. "I wish we could see it!"

"What a good idea!" said President Sphero's. "Pac, why don't you show Ryder and the pups the tree."

"You mean your actually letting us see it?!" asked Chase excitedly.

"Absolutely!" smiled President Sphero's. "You bravely helped Pac and his friends deal with my brother's ghostly minions and monsters, and I trust you all completely!"

"Thank's Mr. President!" replied Ryder. "And it was nice meeting you!"

"See you later Mr. President." said Pac-Man.

Everyone minus President Sphero's left the office, and made their way to the room which contained the Tree of Life. When they entered the giant room, the pups could hardly believe their eyes. The Tree of Life was the biggest tree they have ever seen. The tree was about the size of an 8 story foot building with thousands of new Power Berries on the branches.

"Your looking at the Tree of Life, home of all the Power Berries." said Pac-Man.

"Woah, this is towtally awesome!" said Zuma excitedly.

"This is the biggest tree I've ever seen!" replied Skye happily.

"And it's not just the home of the Power Berries, but it's also our planets life source." said Pac-Man. "Without it, our planet would eventually lose all life and die."

"Amazing, the entire planet powered just by a single tree!" replied Ryder.

Pac-Man then grabbed a branch with his tongue and swung to it. He then started collecting some Power Berries and inserted them into his Berry Dispenser. Some of the berries he put in were light-blue berries which turned him into Ice Pac, red and yellow berries which turned him into Fire Pac, red berries which turned him into Rubber Pac, green berries which turned him into Chameleon Pac, yellow-swirled berries which turned him into Spin Pac, silver berries which turned him into Metal Pac, and brown berries with black lines which turned him into Granite Pac. Pac-Man then spotted a rare berry on another branch. It was a green-blue colored berry.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see this berry again!" Pac-Man surprisingly said.

"Which one is it bro?" asked Spiral.

"It's the one where I turned into an entire planet!" replied Pac-Man.

"I heard that when a rare berry appears, it means a natural disaster or something important is about to happen soon." said Cyli.

"Right. Better take this for safe keeping." said Pac-Man.

He then spotted a few other rare berries, only more numerous, including a giant dark green berry with light green zigzags which turned him into Pac-Zilla, and black berries with a bit of pale dark brown which turns him into Pac-Kong. Pac-Man then jumped back down to the ground.

"That's more than enough." said Pac-Man. "Let's all head back to the dormitory."

"Just one problem." said Cyli "The Paw Patrol won't be able to go there because the school rule is that no pets are allowed!"

"Bummer, I forgot about that!" said Pac-Man. Then he came up with an idea and looked at the Paw Patrol. "What do you say we camp out in the woods tonight?"

The pups were now excited and looked at Ryder. "Can we Ryder?!" they asked.

"Of course we can!" smiled Ryder. "Your all a bunch of good pups!"

Everyone cheered, left the Round House, and got back on the Paw Patroller. It was now almost sunset. The vehicle then drove on and into the woods near the outskirts of Pacopolis.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Campout and some comforting!

In the Netherworld in Betrayus' Castle, Betrayus was still fuming over the loss of his four minions. For years, he failed to know that the Ghost Gang were helping Pac-Man the entire time, since the day all the ghosts and monsters were released from the Netherworld.

"I swear when I get my claws on them, those back-stabbing traitors will wish they never betrayed me!" fumed Betrayus. "I'll show them what happens when anybody tries to double-cross me!"

"I alway's knew those four were up to no good!" added Dr. Buttocks. "Think about it, how else did ze Pac-Man and his friends know all of your attacks? Because ze knew ahead of time by those traitorous ghosts."

"Well right now, I need to focus on getting rid of the lemon ball, Ryder, and the Paw Patrol, including those two pups, Marshall and Everest!" said Betrayus who was busy formulating a plan. "If I can lure them with someone or something important in their lives, I'll be able to lead them to their impending doom!"

"May I suggest sir, that you can goad them into giving you both the Tree of Life, and the Repository." intervened Butt-ler.

"Of course! What a brilliant plan! I'm so glad I thought of it!" Betrayus smirked excitedly. "But who am I going to find to get rid of them all so I can take over not only Pac-World, but the pup's world as well?"

Betrayus then took the remote sitting on the couch and starting flipping through channels that the Netherworld slug-cams were at. Some were in the Netherworld watching for intruders, and others were slithering around in Pac-World. Eventually Betrayus came across someone that caught his interest that the slug-cam picked up. He then took out his cell phone and dialed that person's number.

"Hello?" the mysterious person asked.

"Hello, this is Lord Betrayus!" answered Betrayus with an evil grin on his face. "It's been a long time since I last saw you!" He then paused for a second before speaking again. "I have a little job for you! One that not only involves a certain yellow Pac-Worlder, but a bunch of puppies as well! Mwah hahahahahahah!"

Back on Pac-World, the Paw Patroller was driving into the woods where everyone was going to camp that night. Eventually they noticed a huge clearing through some trees and spotted a beautiful lake. The Paw Patroller came to a stop, and everybody got out.

"This looks like the perfect place to camp out tonight!" Ryder remarked. "Rocky, Rubble, can you two get some fire wood to start the campfire?"

"Sure thing Ryder!" replied Rocky happily. "Green means go!"

"Rubble on the double!" added Rubble.

Everyone else got out their sleeping bags, and a couple bags of marshmallows.

Rocky and Rubble then went into the woods not too far away from the campsite searching for some firewood. Rocky used his claw to carry some pieces, while Rubble used his shovel to carry some more, and came back to the campsite where they formed a fire pit in the center. They then lined up a bunch of rocks around the pit so the fire wouldn't spread and get out of control.

"Oh, I forgot to bring some matches to start the fire." Ryder disappointedly replied.

"No worries. I got this." replied Pac-Man.

Pac-Man took out his berry dispenser, pressed the orange button, and out came a fire berry, where he instantly ate it. His body then began to change from a yellow color to red-orange, and ice surrounded his head the shape of fire glowing orange. He had become Fire Pac. He then formed a fireball in his hands, and placed it on top of the firewood, where it instantly caught on fire. He then de-powered back to his original form.

Cyli and Sprial then took out a giant griller out and began putting some charcoal into the stoves.

"Spiral and I will get the fire started!" said Cyli.

"And I'll get the food!" replied Pac-Man.

Pac-Man took out his hoverboard, jumped on it and flew to Pacopolis to get the barbecue food.

"I can guarantee that Pac will be bringing a lot of food back, so it's a good thing we have this mega-sized grill." Spiral sarcastically said.

Spiral couldn't have been more correct. A few minutes later, Pac-Man came back with over more than a 1,000 burgers, some french fries, and liver sausages.

"Cool!" shouted Everest excitedly wagging her tail. "You got liver sausages too?"

"You bet Everest!" replied Pac-Man with a smile on his face. "I got enough for everybody!"

Spiral and Cyli were then cooking all of the burgers, french fries, and liver sausages on the grill. During that time, Marshall, Everest, and Zuma were swimming in the lake splashing each other, while Chase, Skye, Rocky and Rubble were playing tag. Eventually the food was ready.

"Alright everyone, food's ready!" shouted Spiral.

As the pups were rushing back, Marshall accidentally tripped on a rock, rolling like a ball.

"Whoa, look out!" he shouted.

Marshall tripped into Rocky and then they both rolled into the lake. Rocky hated water, especially the wet feeling and was known for facing his fear more than any other pup.

"Oops, sorry Rocky!" said Marshall apologetically.

"Ooh wet, wet, wet!" groaned Rocky. "Now I'm gonna have that wet pup smell!" He then shook the water off of himself.

They both laughed and then made their way back to the fire pit.

"Ok, who want's what?' asked Cyli.

Before anyone could answer, Pac-Man shot his tongue towards the food, but before he sucked anything up, he looked at everyone, thought for a second, and instead brought his tongue back with nothing on it back into his mouth.

"You all can go first." smiled a slightly embarrassed Pac-Man.

"Wow Pac, I've never seen you like this before!" said a surprised Cyli.

"Hey come on, I got self-control!" replied Pac-Man. "Besides, everyone should get their share before I gobble it all up!"

All the pups got Pac-Burgers with liver sausages in them, while Ryder, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang had regular burgers with french fries. Pac-Man then grabbed more than 950 burgers, french fries and stacked them on his plate.

"Mmm, liver sausage hamburgers!" said Rubble happily. "Try one Spiral and Cyli!"

"Um, no thanks!" said Spiral a little grossed out.

"Come on, try one!" insisted Chase.

Spiral and Cyli then each took a liver sausage from the grill, smelled it, and then their faces turned green.

"Oooh, um….." groaned Cyli.

All the pups started whimpering, and almost began to cry. Not wanting to hurt their feelings, Spiral and Cyli reluctantly agreed to try it.

"Well, alright." said a reluctant grossed out Spiral.

They then took a bite out of the liver sausage, and their taste buds really didn't like it and their faces turned green even darker.

"Do you like it?" asked Zuma excitedly.

"Well, it's very livery." said Cyli as she and Spiral finished the liver sausage up.

"We knew you'd love them!" replied Rocky. "Have another!"

"No that's alright, we don't wanna hog them all." said Spiral a little grossed out.

Everyone then laughed.

"You try one now Pac!" said Marshall happily.

"You know you don't have to ask me twice!" agreed Pac-Man hungrily, who instantly grabbed a liver sausage from the grill with his tongue and then put it into his hand. "Come to think of it, I've never actually had liver sausage before."

He then ate the liver sausage, and then a wide giant grin appeared on his face.

"Well I'll be a pups uncle, this is really delicious!" Pac-Man said happily.

All the pups howled and cheered. They were happy that someone other than themselves liked liver sausages.

"Now for the main course!" said Pac-Man. "But first I'm gonna do some of my juggling tricks!"

"You're gonna juggle all of those burgers Pac?" asked Skye who was confused.

"You bet Skye." replied Pac-Man. "Just you all wait and see what I can do with these."

Pac-Man then took all of his burgers and threw them up in the air. He was then juggling very quickly with his hands as he made a star shape out of the throwing. Next he then made the throwing burgers into the shape of Marshall's head.

"Cool!" shouted Marshall who was wagging his tail excitedly. "That looks just like me!"

"Can you do me next?" asked a very happy Chase.

"Me too!" shouted Rubble.

"Alright!" replied Pac-Man. "Everyone, line up from right to left!"

The pups then stood next to Marshall. From right to left were Rubble, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Everest. After ten seconds of juggling the shape of Marshall, Pac-Man then changed the shape around and formed Rubble. Ten seconds later, he then switched to the shape of Chase. Another ten seconds, and Pac-Man switched the burgers to the shape of Zuma. Ten seconds later, Pac-Man juggled the burgers into the shape of Rocky. Another ten seconds, and Pac-Man juggled the burgers into the shape of Skye. Ten seconds later, he juggled them into the shape of Everest. Another ten seconds, and he juggled them into the shape of Ryder. Finally, after ten more seconds he juggled the burgers into the shape of the Paw Patrol logo.

Pac-Man then finally tossed all 950 burgers into the air in a straight line and the second they came down, Pac-Man opened his mouth from underneath, and began eating every single one until there was nothing left.

"That was totally awesome dude!" replied a very impressed Zuma.

Pac-Man then let out a gigantic burp that shook the entire ground.

"Oops, excuse me!" Pac-Man awkwardly said.

Everyone then laughed.

"I still won't get over the fact that you can eat this much in one day!" said an impressed Rocky.

"You must have eaten over a thousand meals in a couple of hours!" added Chase. "That's a whole lot more than what I can handle!"

"That's the one thing about me." replied a boastful Pac-Man with a smirk on his face. "My stomach is like a void that never ends, so I pretty much never get full, unless of course I eat Netherworld food. That stuff really fills me up pretty quickly."

Everyone then started to roast some marshmallows over the fire, and then ate them, whether they were burnt or not, it was still delicious.

Around 20 minutes later, the pups then went to go play tag and swim in the lake again. Meanwhile Pac-Man decided to take a little walk in the woods. He then noticed that Pinky was following him.

"Hey Pinky, what's up?" asked a cheerful Pac-Man.

"Oh not much." replied Pinky with a sorrow expression on her face. "I feel really bad about before."

"What's to feel bad about?" asked Pac-Man curiously. "So you, Inky, Blinky and Clyde got caught by Betrayus. Big deal."

"But it is a big deal Paccums!" said Pinky with concern. "We were the whole reason why you knew ahead of time when attacks would strike! And now that he knows our secret, we can't spy for you anymore!"

"Well look at it this way." replied Pac-Man reasonably. "You helped us a lot beforehand, and now you don't have to worry about reporting back to him. Besides, he was gonna find out eventually."

"And now that he's targeting the Paw Patrol, especially Marshall and Everest, we won't know when and how he's gonna strike!" said Pinky worryingly. "Especially since he was even more furious than before! He's probably going to target us as well!"

"Don't worry Pinky." said Pac-Man as he grabbed Pinky's stubby hand. "As long as we're together, as long as we fight alongside each other and as long as we don't give up, Betrayus cannot and will not harm us or Ryder and the Paw Patrol in any way, not while I'm around and still standing. We'll just have to be extra careful from now on, in case he tries something."

Pinky looked at Pac-Man with a loving expression on her face, and knew that he was right. "Your right Pac." she lovingly said. "Nothing he's sent has beaten you yet. I have a good feeling we'll be alright. But I'm still worried he's gonna harm us."

"Well you don't have to worry about facing his wrath again." Pac-Man soothingly said. "If he want's to get to you or anyone else, he's gonna have to go through me first, which is totally impossible since I'll just eat him up and spit out his eyeballs."

They both then laughed and then smiled at each other, their faces blushing.

"Oh Pac, you know just when to say the sweetest things." Pinky happily said.

To Pinky's surprise, Pac-Man leaned in, and kissed her on the lips for about a good 10 seconds. They then looked at each other and blushed even more. Pinky never thought that Pac-Man would do something like that for her, and she got more excited by the minute.

"Oh Paccums!" Pinky lovingly said with a blushing expression on her face.

They both then snapped out of their trances. "Come on Pinky." said Pac-Man who was back to normal. "It's getting dark out now. We should probably head back to the campsite."

Indeed it was getting dark now. When they got back, the pups were still playing tag and splashing in the water. It was now completely dark.

Most of the pups then began to yawn. They had a busy day, and were now sleepy.

"Come on back pups!" Ryder happily shouted. "It's time for bed!"

The pups made their way back to the campsite, and soon everyone got inside their sleeping bags.

"Good night everyone!" yawned a very tired Marshall.

"Sleep tight!" said a sleepy Rubble.

"And don't let the bed-stalkers bite!" Pac-Man jokingly said.

Everyone then laughed, and soon everyone was fast asleep.

Around midnight, there was a strange noise coming from the lake. Only Marshall woke up to the sound. He got out from his sleeping bag and started to make his way toward's the lake.

As he got closer, he noticed that the noise sounded more like whimpering and crying than an eerie noise. To his surprise it was none other than Everest sitting next to the lake, looking at her reflection. He could see that she was crying, with tears going down her cheeks.

"Hey Everest." said a concerned Marshall.

"Oh, Marshall, it's only you!" Everest surprisingly said while sniffling.

"Are you alright?" Marshall worryingly asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, it's just that, a lot of things have been bothering me." Everest sadly replied.

"What exactly is troubling you?" asked Marshall.

Everest sighed. "Well, it's the whole thing with Betrayus. He knows exactly that you and I fought his ghost minions differently than the other pups, and he wants to get rid of us first before anyone else."

Marshall understood the situation. "I know that Everest." he said. "But sooner or later, we're gonna have to face him along with everyone else."

Everest then wiped some of her tears away. "I guess so." she reluctantly said. "But we don't know how, where or when he's gonna strike."

"That's ok." said Marshall comforting Everest. "As long has we have each other, and as long as we work together, we'll be alright. We can't give up in anyway or any form. And if Betrayus does try to harm you, either I'll take the hit, or I'll make him wish he never messed with us."

Marshall then looked at Everest with determination on his face, and she looked at him back.

"And besides," Marshall continued. "we got Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, Ryder and the Paw Patrol on our side. As long as we remain a whole team, we'll always win."

Everest then smiled, but only for a little bit. "Your right Marshall." she said with a little bit of confidence. "But that's not the whole reason why I'm upset."

"Well what else are you sad about?" asked a curious Marshall.

"Well it's just that this is my first night without Jake." said Everest sadly. "I really miss him a lot."

Marshall stared, with sorrow in his eyes.

"I now feel like I'm sleeping alone again." continued Everest. "Before I met Jake, you and the Paw Patrol, I've mostly lived by myself my whole life at the South Pole. And now without Jake, I feel like I'm getting those old memories back again."

Marshall then smiled. "But your not alone Everest." he said. "Jake, Ryder, the Paw Patrol and I are like your family now. Jake might not be with us right now, but I bet he's thinking about you this very minute."

Everest took a moment for those words sink into her head. She then looked up at the two moons shining over Pac-World, and pictured seeing Jake on one of the moons. She then looked at Marshall, and nuzzled her head against his.

"Your right again Marshall." Everest said smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you and your words of wisdom."

"I may be a clumsy pup," replied Marshall. "but I know when things get tough. We just have to get past it all. We're the Paw Patrol. We'll get over it one way or another eventually."

"Oh Marshall!" said Everest lovingly who was now blushing.

They both then leaned in, and kissed each other for a good 10 seconds. They then looked at that their reflections in the lake and then smiled at at each other. A few seconds later they then began to yawn.

"Come on, we better get back to bed." Marshall said sleepily. "If it'll make you feel better, how about you sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh Marshall, that's a great idea!" said Everest both happily and sleepy. "That would make me feel better."

They then walked back to the campsite and pushed both their sleeping bags next to each other. However they didn't go inside them. Marshall then put on his EMT outfit on.

"Ruff. Blanket." said Marshall quietly so he wouldn't wake up the others.

A blanket came out of his pup pack and he then put it over himself and Everest. They then snuggled against each other, and also nuzzled their heads against each other, with Everest's head on top of Marshall's. A few minutes later, they fell fast asleep with soft snores coming out of them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **How about that. 2 nice romantic situations. And what does Betrayus have in store for Pac-man and the Paw Patrol? Stay tuned…**


	7. Skye Pup-Napped!

The sun began to rise in the woods, and everyone was still asleep. A few minutes later, Chase began to wake up, even though it was still early in the morning. He got out from his sleeping bag and stretched his legs.

"*yawn* Somebody turn out the lights!" Chase said yawning.

He then saw Marshall and Everest sleeping together.

"Awwww, that's so cute." said Chase quietly making sure they wouldn't wake up.

Just then, Rocky woke up. He stretched his legs, and walked up to Chase.

"Morning Chase." said a tired Rocky. "What are you staring at?"

"Just look." Chase quietly replied.

Rocky looked from Chase to Marshall and Everest sleeping. He thought it was so cute.

"Awwww, that's so adorable." said Rocky.

"Shhhh!" said Chase. "You'll wake them up."

Rubble then woke up, and saw Marshall and Everest sleeping.

"Awwww, they're so cute." said Rubble.

"Shhhh!" said both Chase and Rocky. "It's still too early in the morning." said Rocky.

Skye and Zuma both woke up. They then walked over towards the group.

"What's everyone awning about?" asked a tired Skye.

They all pointed towards Marshall and Everest, as Skye and Zuma looked.

"Awwww, they wook so cute together!" said Zuma.

"Shhhh!" said Chase. "They look like they're still tuckered out. I saw they were up late last night."

"Wuff wuff!" yelped Everest as she moved her head next to Marshalls.

"Awwww!" said all the pups excitedly. They then gasped because they were too loud.

Marshall and Everest then began to wake up, with their eyes opening. Their vision was blurry, but then they saw the pups staring at them clearly, which caught them off guard. They then sprung up from their bed.

"M-m-m-morning guys!" shouted Marshall embarrassingly with his face blushing bright red.

"I-i-i-it's not what it looks like!" replied Everest awkwardly.

"What's to be embarrassed about?" asked Chase. "So you two were sleeping together. No big deal."

"Besides you two looked adorable together." added Rubble.

Marshall and Everest then chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later." replied Marshall.

"Yeah, we love each other." replied a slightly shy Everest.

"You should be." replied Rocky supportingly. "You two are meant for each other."

"Aww, thanks." said Marshall happily.

They all then laughed quietly, so they wouldn't wake up everyone else. Just then, something caught Marshall's attention.

"Hey, what's that over there?" he curiously asked.

All the pups turned around and saw a floating blue truck. Rocky then read the sign.

" 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt'." said Rocky. "It's a yogurt truck obviously."

"But what would a yogurt truck be doing out here in the middle of the fowest?" asked Zuma suspiciously.

"Who cares?" replied Rubble, his stomach growling. "I want some yogurt!"

"But we didn't even have breakfast yet Rubble." added Skye.

Just then, Ryder, who woke up, was walking towards the pups in his pjs.

"Morning pups." he said. "You're up early."

"Morning Ryder." replied all the pups.

"Ryder." said Rubble. "There's a yogurt truck over there. Can we get some please?"

Ryder thought for a second. "Tell you what," he replied. "you can get some yogurt, and you can have them after you eat breakfast."

All the pups were excited. Ryder then gave them each some money, and the pups made their way towards the yogurt truck while Ryder went inside the Paw Patroller to get the pup's breakfast ready.

A few seconds later, the pups made it towards the truck. Unfortunately no one was inside the stand.

"Hello." said Chase. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Pac-Person hopped from the back of the truck and in front of the pups startling them. He was a cyan Pac-Worlder with sunglasses, wore light-blue sleeves on his arms, light-blue pants, cyan metal boots, and had a yogurt gun in his hand.

"Right here!" the Pac-Person said. "So, how do want em?"

The pups where a little suspicious about this person, but nonetheless were hungry.

"Yes, I'd like some strawberry yogurt please." said Skye happily.

"One strawberry supreme coming right up!" he said smirking while loading his yogurt gun. "Try this one on for size!"

He then shot some strawberry yogurt from his cannon towards Skye, and she ate it up.

"Mmmm!" she said happily while doing a back-flip. "That's delicious! Do you have any extra toppings with…"

Suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, ice formed around her. She was now frozen in a block of ice. The pups could only watch in horror as she froze up.

"SKYE!" the pups shouted in fear.

"Sorry!" the Pac-Person said. "I charge extra for sprinkles!"

"HEY!" shouted Chase angrily, with fury in his eyes. "What did you do to Skye?"

"Oh I just turned her into a Pup-sickle! Hahahahaha!" laughed the Pac-Person. "And she's got a date with destiny!"

"Who do you think you are?" asked Marshall angrily.

"I never reveal myself to anyone!" replied the Pac-Person. "Unless of course you want to end up like your cockapoo friend here!"

The Pac-Person then put her in the back of his truck with quick feet, and sprung into the driver's seat.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," smirked the Pac-Person evilly. "But I have business to attend to! SO LONG SUCKERS!"

He then took off in his truck at lighting speed.

"SKYE!" the pups shouted.

"COME BACK YOU MONSTER!" shouted Rocky.

The pups could only watch sadly, as the yogurt truck disappeared into Pacopolis.

"Oh no! No no no no!" sobbed Chase with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Poor Skye! She's been pup-napped!"

"What are gonna do?" asked a frightened Zuma.

"We need Ryder, the Paw-Patrol, Pac-Man and his friends!" replied Chase who recuperated himself and stopped crying.

The pups then dashed as fast as they could back to the campsite. At this point, everyone was now up. Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang were eating breakfast, and Ryder (who was now dressed in his regular outfit) was just coming out of the Paw-Patroller with the pup's breakfast.

"Everyone!" screamed the pups. "It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong pups?" asked Ryder.

"Skye's been pup-napped!" shouted an upset Everest.

Everyone then gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?!" asked a shocked Ryder.

"It was a weird Pac-Person!" replied Rocky. "He was driving a 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' truck and froze Skye in a block of ice!"

"A 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' truck?" asked Cyli. She then turned to Pac-Man. "Pac, you don't think…"

Pac-Man then knew who this mysterious person was.

"I don't think Cyli, I know!" shouted Pac-Man angrily. "Skye's been pup-napped by the Pacinator!"

"The Pacinator?" asked Everest. "Who's he?"

"The Pacinator is a wanted criminal on Pac-World!" explained Spiral. "He's committed so many crimes, it's hard to keep track!"

"Not to mention he's dangerous!" replied Cyli.

"But now he's got Skye!" shouted a worried Rubble.

"And I never got the chance to tell her that I…I…I… love her! WAAAAAAAHHHH!" sobbed Chase.

"Don't cry Chase!" said Pac-Man comforting him. "We're gonna get Skye back! Besides, I got a score to settle with that criminal anyway!"

"Why? What do you have against him?" asked Ryder

Pac-Man sighed. "The Pacinator's the guy that got rid of every single last yellow Pac-Worlder on this planet, including my parents!" he angrily said.

Ryder and the pups were now shocked.

"You mean, you don't have any parents?" asked Marshall sadly.

Pac-Man nodded. "The Pacinator's the reason why I'm an orphan Marshall!" he replied sadly. "He froze them along with all the other yellow ones and handed them over to Apex, the leader of the Pac-Alien race, the Pointyheads! I was then raised by my Aunt Spheria my whole life!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." said Everest sadly. "I was practically an orphan my entire life!"

"Same here." added Marshall. "Until I joined the Paw Patrol that is."

"But why would the Pacinator get rid of all the yellow ones?" asked Zuma.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but can we talk about this later?" intervened an annoyed Blinky. "I think rescuing Skye is more important at the moment."

"Your right Blinky!" agreed Ryder. "We need to rescue her!"

"Yeah, she's our friend!" shouted Rocky. "We'll get her back!"

"If the Pacinator even harms her by any means, I swear I'll…." growled Chase darkly.

"Calm down Chase!" intervened Pac-Man. "He's not going to do anything to her! Not as long as I'm yellow and still standing! This is low, even for him! And besides, he's gonna have to deal with me when I get my hands on him!"

"Yeah, let's show that Pacinator creep what happens when he messes with us!" shouted Clyde confidently.

Ryder then took out his pup pad and pressed a button, activating the pups tags.

"Paw Patrol, to the Paw Patroller!" shouted Ryder.

"Let's go!" everyone said.

Everyone then made their way inside the Paw Patroller. To the pups surprise, Marshall didn't trip on anything that would usually send him colliding with the other pups. This time he simply made it inside the Paw Patroller.

"Hey Marshall, you didn't wipe out this time!" complimented Zuma.

"No time for chit chat pups, we got a rescue to take care of!" replied Marshall with a serious expression on his face.

"Your right Marshall, come on pups, let's go!" ordered Chase.

The pups made their way to the changing room, and got into their uniforms. Chase and Marshall wore different outfits than their normal ones. Chase was wearing his spy uniform, and Marshall was in his EMT uniform.

The pups then made their way inside the control where Ryder, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang were waiting. The pups then sat down sitting up on the two rows of couches.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" announced Chase.

"Pups, we all know why we're here. We need to rescue Skye from the Pacinator and find a way to unfreeze her from the block of ice." stated Ryder. "Pac-Man, is there any precaution we should take when confronting him?"

Pac-Man nodded. "The first thing about the Pacinator is, don't eat any yogurt he shoots at you, or you'll end up in a block of ice like Skye! I should know, I was frozen before!" he replied. "Also, he isn't a ghost or a monster, so we'll have to be extra careful! He's very dangerous!"

"Does he have any weaknesses we can use against him Pac-Man?" asked Marshall.

"I haven't been able to figure out his weakness yet Marshall, but I think that he won't be much of a threat if we all confront him as a whole team!" replied Pac-Man. "But don't let your guard down, he's very tricky! He already escaped from me once, and I'm not gonna let him get away again!"

"I can guarantee that the Pacinator is working for Betrayus!" added Spiral. "So it's obvious that he wouldn't have kidnapped Skye without a reason!"

"But how are we gonna twack him down?" asked Zuma. "He's already miles away from here!"

"Well he was driving a 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' truck, so he's probably heading for the factory!" replied Cyli.

"Yeah, but the only problem is that there are many 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' factories and trucks around!" added Inky. "He could be in any of them!"

"Not to worry Inky!" replied Ryder with confidence. "That's where we come into play! I need all paws on deck!"

Ryder then scrolled on his pup pad until he found Chase's icon.

"Spy Chase!" said Ryder. "I'll need you and your spy drone to search for the Pacinator's truck. If we find him, we'll find Skye!"

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" answered Chase.

Ryder then scrolled to Rocky's icon.

"Rocky!" said Ryder. "I'll need you and your tool arm, to unscrew the doors on the factory incase it's locked from the inside!"

"Don't lose it, re-use it!" replied Rocky.

Ryder then scrolled to Marshall's icon.

"Marshall!" he said. "After Skye's been defrosted, I'll need you to check on her, to make sure she hasn't caught a puppy cold! Being frozen for a long time can cause that to happen!"

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" shouted Marshall.

"The rest of you pups can help confront the Pacinator!" said Ryder. "Let's go and rescue Skye! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Everyone then ran out of the Paw Patroller back to the campsite. Chase then went to the back of his spy truck control panel, and activated his spy drone.

"Ruff, spy drone!" shouted Chase. "Ruff launch!"

A satellite dish came out as well as at the spy drone. The spy drone shot out from the cannon with propellers on the back of its fin and began flying towards Pacopolis.

"Drone, look for a blue Pac-Person driving a 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' truck!" ordered Chase.

The drone finally entered Pacopolis. No sooner had it entered, when it spotted a blue Pac-Worlder walking down a street, and flew down in front of him.

"Hey guys, I found someone!" said Chase.

Pac-Man then looked at Chase's screen. It was none other then Skeebo.

"Oh no, it's Skeebo!" Pac-Man annoyingly groaned.

"Who's he?" asked Ryder.

"He's the jock at Maze High, and a bully. He can be a real jerk most of the time." replied Pac-Man. "Just ignore him!"

The drone then continued it's search for the Pacinator. Eventually it found him fueling up his truck at a gas station.

"I found him, I found him!" shouted Chase excitedly.

"Great job Chase!" complimented Ryder happily. "Now let's see where he's gonna go after he's finished fueling up his truck!"

As the drone got closer towards the Pacinator, it could see that the Pacinator was finishing up filling his tank. The drone's propellers were so loud, that it was enough for the Pacinator to hear it. He quickly turned around, but the drone quickly disappeared behind him, far enough so that it could still see him.

"Huh, what's that noise?" wondered the Pacinator as he looked around. Then he shrugged. "Eh, it's probably just a pesky Pac-Mosquito buzzing around."

The Pacinator then got back into his truck, and then drove away floating in the air. The drone then followed him making sure that it was following the back of the truck, so the Pacinator wouldn't see it following him.

After many minutes of chasing the truck making many left and right turns in the city, the Pacinator came to a 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' factory in the west part of Pacopolis. As the Pacinator got out of his truck, Chase's spy drone then quickly hid behind a couple of bushes as it spotted him taking the block of ice containing Skye from the back of his truck. He then went inside the factory and the doors locked behind him.

"Ryder sir!" shouted Chase. "The Pacinator went into a 'Frozen Mom's Yogurt' factory in a western part of Pacopolis!"

"Great job Chase!" answered Ryder. "Now that we know the location of the factory, let's go rescue Skye!"

"Yeah!" shouted Pac-Man. "It's time for a Pacinator beatdown!"

Ryder and the pups got in their vehicles. Pac, Spiral and Cyli took out their hover boards, and then everyone took off to Pacopolis, with the Ghost Gang floating behind them, matching everyone's speed.

Eventually they arrived at the yogurt factory, and everyone then came to a halt.

"This is the place!" announced Pac-Man.

"Rocky, use your screwdriver to unscrew the screws off the doors!" ordered Ryder.

"Green means go!" replied Rocky. "Ruff, screwdriver!"

"A screwdriver came out of his pup pack, and then proceeded to unscrew the screws. Unfortunately, the screws wouldn't move an inch, even the screwdriver used full power.

"Uh oh!" said a worried Rocky. "The screws are too rusty to unscrew off! These doors aren't opening anytime soon!"

"Not to worry!" replied Inky, pointing to himself, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde. "We can float through the building and push the button from the inside! Come on guys!"

The Ghost Gang then floated through the factory doors, and opened the doors letting everyone in.

Just then, a loud siren went off and the Pacinator emerged from the control room.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the last of the yellow ones!" replied the Pacinator. "You just made the biggest mistake in finding me again!"

Everyone then furiously glared at the Pacinator as the pups got into fighting stances and Spiral and Cyli took out their plasma suckers.

"Actually, it's 'you' who made the biggest mistake in pup-napping Skye!" furiously shouted Chase.

"Give up now, and I might just make your beatdown less painful instead of more painful!" replied Pac-Man, his eyes raging with fury."

"I"m not going down without a fight, and I'm certainly not going down without getting rid of you once and for all!" back talked the Pacinator.

"Well when I get through with you, your gonna tell me exactly what you did with my parents!" shouted Pac-Man furiously.

The Pacinator then smirked and loaded his yogurt gun, pointing it at everyone.

"Bring it on!" he darkly said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Pups Vs The Pacinator!

The first person to make a move was Pac-Man. He took out his berry dispenser, and ate a fire berry, turning him into Fire Pac. He leapt into the air, and started throwing fireballs at the Pacinator. The Pacinator leapt to the side, and then fired a small bit of yogurt at him. Knowing that he would freeze if he ate it, Pac-Man threw a fireball at the yogurt making it hot, and then he ate it.

"Mmm, deep fried yogurt!" shouted Pac-Man. "Keep 'em coming!"

The Pacinator then shot a blast of ice at everyone else. They all dodged, but Cyli and Spiral dropped their plasma suckers in the process.

Chase knew he had to get to Skye, and came up with an idea.

"Blinky," he whispered. "Can you, Inky, Pinky and Clyde distract the Pacinator while I go rescue Skye?"

"Leave it to us Chase." whispered Blinky with a smug on his face. "You go save Skye. We'll keep him busy."

The Ghost Gang then floated in front of the Pacinator surrounding him. They then threw some slimeballs at his eyewear blinding him for a couple of seconds. Chase then took the opportunity to run into the control room where Skye was being held.

Meanwhile, the Pacinator was still trying to shoot ice at everyone. Everest then hopped in front of him.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" she angrily shouted. "Woof, Ice Cannon!"

Everest's pup pack then opened and her ice cannon came out, and then shot a blast of ice at the Pacinator blasting him into the wall and freezing his entire body except his head. Unfortunately, using his strength, the Pacinator broke free from the ice.

Cyli and Spiral then took the chance to grab their plasma suckers on the ground, but the Pacinator spotted them.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled.

The Pacinator shot blasts of ice at Spiral and Cyli and froze them against the wall except their heads. Unfortunately, they didn't have the strength to break free.

"It's all up to you guy's now!" shouted Spiral while squirming.

The Pacinator then aimed his gun at Rocky. But before he could shoot, Rubble used his back paws to kick away the gun. The Pacinator dashed to a fruit machine gun and began to shoot thousands of fruit. Luckily, Pac-Man was able to eat every last one up until the ammo was empty.

"Nobody can eat this much!" shouted the Pacinator in disbelief.

"Wanna bet?" everyone shouted.

"The Pacinator then went to a lever on the opposite side and pulled it down.

"I'm going to bury you all!" he shouted.

"Marshall, watch out!" shouted Everest in fright.

Marshall then looked above him, and saw that a load of sprinkles were falling on top of him. It crushed him, but luckily wasn't hurt. Instead he began eating his way through until he was free from the weight.

"Mmm, sprinkles!" Marshall said, licking his lips.

Marshall then ran towards the Pacinator making sure he wouldn't get attacked.

"Ruff Ruff, Bandage!" he shouted.

Marshall's pup pack opened and a long gauge of bandages came out. Marshall then ran around the Pacinator, wrapping him with the bandage making sure it was tight on him.

"Alright Marshall, you did it! You got the Pacinator!" Ryder said happily.

Suddenly the Pacinator broke free from the bandage using his powerful strength.

"Oh boy!" said Marshall in disbelief. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought!"

In the control room, Chase had made it inside, and saw Skye frozen inside the block of ice. He ran up to her and sat in front of the structure.

"Oh Skye!" Chase said crying. "I'm gonna get you out of there! I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know that I love you, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you ever again!"

Chase then paced around the room, trying to think of a way to free Skye.

"How am I gonna defrost you?" asked Chase. "I can't really blow air on you, cause you won't defrost fast enough! How else am I gonna defrost you?"

Just then Chase came up with an idea.

"I know just how to do it!" he shouted. "Well here goes nothing!"

Chase then walked up to Skye and then kissed Skye on the frozen lips. Immediately all the ice quickly defrosted and Skye was finally free.

Back in the main room, the Pacinator finally got his yogurt gun back, and was back to shooting ice at Ryder, Pac-Man and the pups, to which they all dodged.

"Arf Arf, Shovel!" shouted Rubble.

His pup pack opened to reveal his shovel. As the Pacinator was chasing Rocky, Rubble put his shovel on the ground and the Pacinator tripped on the shovel, sending him flying into the wall.

"Wyder, I got an idea! Let me get my vehicle and I'll be wight back!" shouted Zuma.

"Ok Zuma, just hurry!" replied Ryder.

Zuma then ran out of the building and got his vehicle driving back inside. Meanwhile the Pacinator was still a little dazed from the blow, as he stumbled back on his feet. Pac-Man, then depowered back to his original form, and hopped right in front of him. He then held up his left hand.

"Hey Pacinator, see my thumb?" asked Pac-Man slyly.

The Pacinator then looked at Pac-Man's left hand, and then Pac-Man punched the lights out of the Pacinator with his right hand, knocking him out.

"Gee your dumb!" replied Pac-Man sarcastically.

"Everyone then laughed out loud, seeing how the Pacinator fell for a dumb trick.

"HAHAHA, that was good one Pac!" laughed Marshall.

"Now to finish him up!" shouted Zuma. "Ruff, buoy!"

"A buoy shot out of Zuma's hovercraft and wrapped around the Pacinator catching him.

"Alright, you caught the Pacinator!" yelled Ryder.

Everyone then cheered at their victory, as they just caught the deadliest bad guy the pups have come across. The Pacinator finally came to, and saw everyone glaring at him. Spiral and Cyli finally then managed to break free from the ice joining the group.

"Pacinator," Pac-Man shouted. "Your under arrest for defying the law, kidnapping, murdering all the yellow ones, which might include my parents, resisting arrest, running from the law, and pup-napping!"

Pac-Man then took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on the Pacinators wrists.

"The Pacinator never admits defeat, especially when he's been beaten by a bunch of puppies!" The Pacinator retaliated.

"Oh put a sock in it!" retaliated Inky who threw a slime ball at the Pacinator's face. "You had this coming for a long time!"

Just then, Chase and Skye came out from the control room in front of everyone.

"SKYE!" All the pups shouted in delight.

"We're so glad your safe!" replied Rocky happily.

"Are you ok Skye?" asked a concerned Rubble.

"I'm just a little cold, but I'm ok!" Skye replied shaking. "Thank's to Chase that is!" She then looked at him lovingly.

"Aww that's alright!" Chase said. "Er I mean, just doing my job! Whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help!"

Everyone then laughed at how Chase attempted to hide his true feelings.

"Stand back everyone, EMT pup coming through!" replied Marshall. "I gotta check your temperature Skye! Ruff Ruff, thermometer!"

Marshall's EMT pup pack opened to reveal a thermometer attached to the pack. He then walked over to Skye.

"Say aaah Skye!" said Marshall.

"Aaah!" replied Skye opening her mouth.

The thermometer went inside as she closed her mouth. The temperature then rose up to around 95.5 degrees fahrenheit.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Marshall in shock.

"What's wrong Marshall?" asked Ryder worryingly.

The dalmatian pup then smiled. "There's nothing wrong with her!" Marshall replied happily. "Her temperature is perfectly normal! I'm surprised it's not worse, due to the fact she was frozen for a long time!"

He then took the thermometer out of Skyes mouth and it went back inside his pup pack.

"Well, just knowing that she's ok is good enough for me!" replied Chase.

Skye then turned to Chase. "Chase, is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Chased asked in return.

"Is all those things you said before when I was frozen true?" she replied lovingly. "Do you really love me?"

This caught everyone off guard, mostly Chase. His face then turned bright red as he started to sweat, and looked from left to right looking for an answer. He didn't realize that Skye had listened to everything he said to her.

"Well…I….er…How were you able to hear me with all that ice surrounding you?" Chase nervously asked.

"It just came to me." Skye replied. "But you still didn't answer my question. Do you really love me?

Chase then realized everyone was going to find out about his love for Skye. He then stopped blushing, and looked at Skye with a stern but confident look on his face.

"Yes Skye, it's true! I love you!" Chase replied confidently.

Skye was shocked. She liked all of her pup friends a lot, but never thought one of them would actually love her.

"Oh Chase, I didn't know you cared this much!" she said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

She then leapt on Chase, knocking him on his back, and gave him a kiss on the mouth for 10 seconds.

"Awwww!" everyone shouted, minus the Pacinator.

"Oh, I just love romantic situations!" Pinky said lovingly. "Does that remind you of anyone Pac?"

Pac-Man then blushed, realizing that Pinky was referring to herself and him. Skye then got off of Chase as they sat up again.

"Did you also mean the other thing you said too?" asked Skye curiously.

"You bet Skye!" replied Chase. "I promise I'll never let anyone or anything harm you ever again. If they want to get to you, they have to go through me first!"

They then blushed as they nuzzled their heads against each other.

"Ugh, this is making my stomach hurt just looking at em loving each other like this." groaned the Pacinator.

Pac-Man then turned to the Pacinator, he's eyes raging with fury, and looked like he was about to explode. Everyone else just glared at the Pacinator with angry expressions.

"That's not the only thing that's gonna hurt you!" Pac-Man furiously retaliated. "You're gonna spend the rest of your life behind bars and be beaten up by other criminals who are just as bad as you! But first, you're going to tell me exactly what you did to my mom and dad!"

The Pacinator, realizing that he was defeated finally gave in.

"Alright yellow one, I'll tell you everything about your parents." The Pacinator calmly said. "But before I do, I have something to say."

Suddenly without warning to everyone's shock, the Pacinator broke free from the handcuffs. Unknown to everyone, the Pacinator had a little steel wire behind his back and picketed his handcuffs while everyone was paying attention to Chase and Skye.

"Hasta La Vista Baby!" shouted the Pacinator.

The Pacinator then jumped into a pool of vanilla yogurt where it was being stirred around by a giant blender.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING ME AGAIN! I WANT ANSWERS!" roared Pac-Man, as he made his way towards the yogurt.

Pac-Man then shot out his vacuum tongue and began sucking in the yogurt. To his disappointment, after he sucked all the yogurt, the Pacinator was gone.

"NOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!" Pac-Man furiously shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

"That's towtally impossible!" shouted Zuma. "We all just saw him go into the yogurt!"

"How could he have gotten away that easily?" asked Everest worryingly.

"He must have gone through a secret escape tunnel!" replied Cyli who was visibly shocked.

Ryder then jumped down into the now empty mixture and searching for the tunnel. "I don't see anything!" He replied. "And there aren't any switches around that could have activated any tunnels down here!"

Pac-Man then began punching the walls with rage until he collapsed to the ground in defeat. Ryder and the pups were saddened that Pac-Man was going through a hard time.

"It's just totally unfair!" he shouted miserably. "Every time I come close in finding out the location of my parents, something alway's goes wrong, backfires on me, and I never come any closer!"

Pinky then floated up to Pac-Man, feeling sorry for him. "Don't worry Pac." she said calmly. "I'm sure you'll see your parents again soon."

"That's the problem Pinky!" Pac-Man sadly replied. "I'm not sure whether they're alive or not! And the only way I'm ever gonna find out is if I catch the Pacinator! I swear the next time I see him, he won't get away from me again!"

He then got up from the floor, sighed, and then walked to the front door.

"Come on, let's get out of this freezing place." Pac-Man replied sadly.

As they were walking out, they didn't notice that they were being watched by one of Betrayus' slug cams, which were then transmitted to Betrayus' tv.

"Curse that Pac-Brat and those sniveling pups!" growled Betrayus. "I thought for sure the Pacinator would have gotten rid of them already! Oh well! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!"

He then turned his attention to a mysterious person who was tied up wearing a snorkel along with her pet who too was wearing a snorkel.

"And that's where Phase 2 comes into play!" smirked Betrayus. "I'll make them all wish they never messed with me! Mwah hahahahahahah!"

Back on Pac-World, everyone was making their way around Pacopolis to the Maze High dormitories where Pac-Man, Spiral and Cyli stayed at.

"Pac, have you forgotten that no pets are allowed at the dormitory?" asked Cyli.

"And if someone has a problem with that, they can take it up with me!" Pac-Man barked. "I'm the defender of Pac-World so they can cut me some slack!"

Cyli was then shocked that Pac-Man talked nasty to her, and then Pac-Man realized what he said."

"I'm sorry Cyli." Pac-Man said apologetically. "I'm just still upset about the whole Pacinator situation. I shouldn't be taking it out on all of you guys."

"It's alright Pac." Spiral said sympathetically. "We understand what you're going through."

"If only you could fully understand what I'm going through." Pac-Man thought to himself.

As they were heading back to the dormitory, just then a pac-person jumped from out of the bushes in front of everyone. It was none other than Skeebo.

"Huh huh huh! Well if it isn't the lemon loser! Come back from another lousy rescue?" asked Skeebo sarcastically.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" shouted Marshall angrily.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Skeebo.

"Skeebo, this is Ryder and the Paw Patrol. They helped us out with a ghost attack on Pac-World." replied Cyli annoyingly.

"Hahahaha, Now I've seen everything! Now the lemon balls got help from a bunch of pups! How the mighty have sunk even lower!" remarked Skeebo nastily.

Ryder and the pups were shocked and insulted at the same time, but mostly Pac-Man, whose fists were starting to tense up.

"Come on Skeebs, leave him alone!" replied Spiral. "Can't you see he's been having a rough day?"

"Aww what's a matter, couldn't find your parents again? Hahahahaha!" remarked Skeebo.

That was the final straw for Pac-Man. He furiously pounced on top of Skeebo and began beating him up punching quickly, his face looking like he was about to explode. He then spoke up continuing to punch him.

"LISTEN UP SKEEBO!" Pac-Man darkly roared "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PICKING ON ME! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY PARENTS SINCE I WAS A BABY, AND I ALMOST CAME CLOSE TO FINDING OUT WHERE THEY ARE! AND FYI WITHOUT ME, THE WHOLE PLANET WOULD CRUMBLE BENEATH BETRAYUS AND HIS GHOST ARMY! SO YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE NICER TO ME AND GIVE SOME PROPER RESPECT YOU STUPID JERK!"

Pac-Man then picked up Skeebo by the throat, and threw him against the wall knocking him out. He then realized what he had done, and looked at everyone with a worried expression on his face. Everyone was visibly frightened at how he viciously beat up Skeebo. Pac-Man then started to tear up.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. He then dashed into Maze 256 leaving everyone behind.

"Oh poor Pac!" said a sad Rocky.

Marshall then looked at Everest, and she did the same. Knowing what had to be done, they turned around facing everyone.

"Everest and I are going in there to find him!" Marshall stated.

"No way!" remarked Spiral. "That maze is a mile long! Only Pac knows every turn in that maze! You won't be able to find him!"

"Yes we will! We can use our nose senses! And besides, Marshall and I fully understand what Pac's going through since we're orphans too!" added Everest.

Everyone else realized they were right. Everyone else did grow up with parents.

"Come on Everest, let's go find Pac-Man!" shouted Marshall.

Marshall and Everest then dashed into Maze 256 and disappeared around a corner.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AND WHAT CAPTIVE DOES BETRAYUS HAVE? STAY TUNED…**


	9. Comfort and meeting Sir C!

As Ryder, most of the pups, Spiral, Cyli and the Ghost Gang were waiting near Maze 256, inside the maze, Marshall and Everest were proceeding to find Pac-Man, after he ran off. The dalmatian and husky knew exactly how Pac-Man felt about not having any parents since they too were orphans, and had to find him. Many north, south, east and west turns in the maze were never ending. Marshall and Everest were using their nose senses to track Pac-Man down.

As they continued along, smelling Pac-Man's scent, they were a little concerned as they had been walking for 10 minutes making many turns.

"Marshall, this place is big." Everest said worryingly. "It feels like we've been here for about an hour."

"We've only been walking for 10 minutes Everest." replied Marshall. "Besides we need to find Pac-Man. I'm really worried about him."

"But he can be anywhere." added Everest. "But then again, once we find him, we'll be able to get out of here easily since he knows the entire maze."

They then continued along sniffing Pac's scent making many up, down, left and right turns. An hour past by, and by then it was noon.

"I just hope we find him soon." Everest replied. "I feel like we're lost."

"We're on the right track." Marshall pointed out. "We have Pac's scent, so we're not lost."

"But it feels like we've been making the same turns over and over." replied Everest worryingly. "I mean it's not like we're gonna find him the next turn we make."

They made a right turn, and to their surprise, there was Pac-Man sitting on the ground with his hat covering his face.

"I guess I spoke too soon." said Everest quietly.

Sure enough, Pac-Man was sitting by himself in the gigantic maze. He then took his hat off and reached for something inside it. He pulled out a portrait that showed a picture of his parents, Zac and Sunny. He then looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes.

"Oh mom and dad, I just wish that I could see you again!" Pac-Man sobbed. "I wouldn't care if it was only for an hour, I just want to see that you two are still alive!"

Marshall and Everest could see how heartbroken Pac-Man was, and they were almost about to cry seeing their friend sad. They then slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Pac." said Marshall calmly.

Pac-Man looked up quickly and was surprised that the two pups found him near the center of the maze.

"Oh, hey Marshall. Hi Everest." said Pac-Man sadly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to find you Pac." replied Everest as she and Marshall sat down next to him. "We we're all worried about you."

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Marshall.

Pac-Man then looked at the ground and sighed putting his hat back on. "I'm just so frustrated." he responded. "I grew up my entire life without my mom and dad and I was raised by my Aunt Spheria. I haven't seen my parents since I was a baby, and I only saw them the one time when I went into the past when they we're still around during the Ghost Wars."

Marshall and Everest started to tear up, but continued to listen.

"Ever since the Pacinator captured my parents along with all the other yellow ones, I made it my goal to make sure he would get caught so he could tell me exactly what he did with them." Pac-Man continued. "I eventually found out they we're being held by Apex. Every time I try to find out exactly where they are, he and the Pacinator alway's manage to escape."

Pac-Man then wiped some of his tears away as well as Marshall and Everest, and then Pac-Man continued his speech.

"It's as if fate is forbidding me from ever seeing them again." he sadly continued. "And being the last yellow Pac-Worlder means I'm the sole protector of the planet. The yellow ones are the only ones able to eat ghosts and use the full power of the Power Berries. I try very hard to save the world, but some people like Skeebo don't appreciate what I do for them."

Marshall and Everest then looked at Pac-Man sadly, seeing that Pac-Man was going through a lot of pressure.

"And every year, during Indepacdence Day, I'm the only one at school without parents." added Pac-Man. "I just feel that I'm the only one who has these problems."

"But you're not the only one Pac." said Marshall. "You see we understand what you're going through, because Everest and I are both orphans too."

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Pac-Man who wiped some more tears away. "You both mentioned that earlier this morning."

"I was practically an orphan my whole life by myself near the South Pole." said Everest. "I was separated from my parents from a terrible snowstorm, and I never saw them again, so I had to survive on my own for a long time, until I met Jake, and the Paw Patrol."

Pac-Man was surprised that a little pup like Everest was able to live by herself at such a very young age.

"And as for me, I lost my parents a few weeks after I was born." added Marshall sadly. "I was found by Ryder, and he took me in along with all the other pups."

Pac-Man let all the words sink into his head, and was processing the pup's backstories. He was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one who had problems.

"You know something? Out of all the pups I've met, you two seem to be the one's I can relate to the most." replied Pac-Man. "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't have parents."

"Of course your not Pac." replied Marshall. "Maybe you are on this planet, but there are probably millions of kids who don't have parents either in other worlds."

"Yeah, and don't let Skeebo or anyone else get to you." said Everest confidently. "They're only trying to get to your feelings so they can mess with you from the inside."

Pac-Man then looked at both Marshall and Everest and then smiled. He then pulled them closer and gave them a big hug.

"Thanks you two." Pac-Man said happily, his confidence restored. "I'm glad that I've met you and the other pups. You two showed more bravery then the others by being able to take down some of the toughest ghosts, and you also helped me feel better about myself. I have a feeling you and I are going to make a great team."

"That's great Pac!" shouted Marshall happily. "Working together and helping people is what we do best!"

"Whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help!" added Everest happily.

They then licked Pac-Man on the cheeks, and Pac-Man giggled, feeling much better.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here." said Pac-Man as he, Marshall and Everest stood up.

"But Pac, we lost your scent after we found you. Is there a faster way to get out of this maze?" asked Everest.

"No worries, I got this!" replied Pac-Man.

Pac-Man pulled out his hover-board and placed it in front of him. He then took out two smaller boards and attached them to his with an energy rope. He then hopped on his board.

"Come on pups! Hop on!" Pac-Man shouted.

Everest immediately got on one board, while Marshall was a little hesitant.

"What's wrong Marshall?" asked Pac-Man. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Well…Actually I am Pac." replied Marshall nervously. "I don't like flying."

"Don't worry Marshall, I'll go easy on the flying." replied Pac-Man. "And don't worry, you're not gonna fall off. Even if you're upside down on these babies, you won't fall off. Trust me."

"Come on Marshall, it's not so bad!" replied Everest.

"Well…Alright!" said Marshall bravely. "You promise you won't go so high or so fast?"

"I promise." replied Pac-Man.

Marshall then reluctantly got on the other board, and then Pac-Man hovered over the maze going slow with Marshall and Everest in tow.

Outside the maze, everyone was waiting for Pac-Man, Marshall and Everest to come back. The Ghost Gang were playing cards, Spiral and Cyli were reading the newspaper, Ryder was giving Rocky Rubble and Zuma some belly rubs, and Skye sat up straight taking a nap leaning on Chase. Just then, they saw them fly over the maze and landed right on the ground in front of everyone, which Skye then woke up.

"Alright, Pac is back!" shouted Spiral.

"You alright Pac?" asked Cyli. "We we're all worried about you!"

"I feel great! I feel much better now, thanks to Marshall and Everest!" replied Pac-Man happily. "They bravely wandered in the maze just to find me and talked some sense into me!"

"You two really did help Pac!" Ryder happily said as he stepped forward. "What a bunch of good pups!"

Just then, Pac-Man's ringtone on his watch went off, and answered it. On the screen showed a green Pac-person, similar to President Sphero's, but had a white mustache, white hair, wore black gloves, his left hand robot like and black boots with pens on the side.

"Hi Sir C! What's up?" asked Pac-Man.

"Pac my boy," answered Sir C. (which was Sir Cumference for short). "I need you and your friends to come by to the lab ASAP!"

"Sure thing Sir C!" replied Pac-Man. "Oh and do mind if we bring a couple of more friends with us?"

"Sure thing Pac! The more the merrier!" answered Sir C. He then hung up and turned his attention to everyone.

"Come on guys! Sir C. wants us to come to his lab!" Pac-Man shouted.

"Why, what's the emergency?" asked Spiral.

"He didn't say, but he want's us over immediately!" replied Pac-Man.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the secret location of Sir C's lab in the city. They went inside, and took the stairs down to the basement were the lab was located. Once they entered, a small orange little monster with a black zig-zag line going around it's waist came ran towards them, and tackled Pac-Man to the ground, surprising them all.

"Hahaha, nice to see you Fuzbitz!" giggled Pac-Man.

"Awwww, he's so adorable!" said Skye. "What is he anyway?"

"He's a monster who was originally from the Netherworld, but now lives here." replied Pac-Man. "Just ask Clyde, he speaks monster."

Fuzbitz went near the pups, and sniffed them a little. After a few seconds, he then giggled excitedly and then hopped around licking them. The pups then laughed.

Just then Sir C came out from a different part of the lab. Behind him was a robot shaped like a cylinder on wheels, and had two long arms with pinchers at the ends of each arm.

"Hehe, I see you met Fuzbitz." replied Sir C. "Glad you youngsters could make it."

"Sir C, this is Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Everest of the Paw Patrol." said Pac-Man. "They helped us out on the last ghost attack, as well as when their world was attacked too."

Sir C then shook Ryder's hands and the Pup's paws.

"Nice to meet you all." replied Sir C. happily. "I'm Sir C. The greatest scientist in the world. Let me be the first to welcome you all to Pac-World. It's not too often we get visitor's from another planet through an inter-dimensional portal."

"You mean you know about the portal?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing!" replied Sir C. "I also happen to know that it was Dr. Hineyhead who opened the portal to your world!"

"Dr. Hineyhead?" asked a curious Marshall.

"He means Dr. Buttocks!" replied Pac-Man. "So it was him! But why would Betrayus want a portal that leads to other worlds?"

"Probably because he's not satisfied with taking over Pac-World." replied Sir C. "It's also probably because he can't take it over, he'll just take over other world's since he knows that you can't be there to stop it."

"Well Betrayus forgot one thing." objected Pac-Man. "Wherever he and his army of ghosts and monsters go, I'll be there to stop them."

"Now that we know Dr. Buttocks made the inter-dimensional portal, we need to destroy it and the blueprints so he can't make another, and then all the other universes can't be invaded." said Cyli.

"But if the portal get's destroyed, we won't be able to go back home!" protested Chase. "That is, if and when we do!"

"Not to worry Chase!" replied Sir C. "I have a plan to make sure the portal won't disappear! Instead of trying to destroy the machine, we'll just steal the blueprints, so we can create our own, that way you'll be able to come and go as you please!"

"No problemo!" replied Pac-Man. "We'll get those blueprints for you! But aside from that, why did you want us to come here in such a hurry?"

"Because I wanted to show you my latest invention!" answered Sir C as he and everyone entered the garage. "Actually, I haven't quite finished it yet, but I'm just putting the finishing touches on it! I was hoping maybe I could get a helping hand with screwing the rest of the bolts

on!"

Inside the garage were numerous vehicles invented by Sir C. including Cherry Copters which were helicopters that looked like Cherries, Pineapple Tanks, The Pacherchini was was a zucchini shaped vehicle that could travel through time, and the Lemon Rocket, which was a rocket, created through Pac-Man's DNA.

Next to the vehicles was a giant vehicle that was covered by a large sheet.

Rocky then wagged his tail excitedly. He knew he was the perfect pup to finish screwing in bolts, since he was both a recycling pup and a mechanic.

"I can help Sir C!" said Rocky happily. "Arf Arf, screwdriver!"

Rocky's screwdriver came out of his pup pack, and then he walked towards the covered vehicle alongside Sir C. He then screwed the remaining bolts in the vehicle without actually seeing it, and then put his screwdriver away, while Sir C finished the opposite side.

"Thanks young pup!" said Sir C. happily. "You saved me a lot of trouble finishing this baby up!"

"No problem Sir C!" replied Rocky.

"So what's the big surprise Sir C?" asked Spiral.

"Feist your eyes on the greatest vehicle invented yet!" said Sir C. "Are you ready to see?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted excitedly.

Suddenly, just as Sir C. was about to pull the covers off the vehicle, an alarm rang out, surprising everyone.

"Don't worry everyone, that's just the transmission alarm." responded Sir C. "I'll have to show you my invention later."

Everyone then made it back to the main lab, gathering in front of the giant TV.

"I wonder who would be calling at this time of the day?" asked Ryder.

"It's probably Sphero's." replied Sir C. "I asked him to call this afternoon for an important discussion."

The transmission on the TV finally became clear. To everyone's shock, it was none other than Lord Betrayus.

"SURPRISE! Mwahahahaha!" shouted Betrayus evilly.

"BETRAYUS!" everyone shouted.

"You were expecting the Easter Pac-Peep?!" sarcastically asked Betrayus. "I just figured I'd give you losers a call, so I could taunt you some more!"

"How in the blazes did you even get my number you fiend?!" angrily asked Sir C.

"Let's just say that I've got the best hackers below and above Pac-World!" replied Betrayus. "How did you like my surprise for you this morning?!"

"You call pup-napping Skye a surprise?!" furiously asked Chase. "That's low, even for you!"

"Now you can't hold me responsible!" replied Betrayus. "After all, I was busy watching television the entire time!"

"No, but you sent the Pacinator!" shouted Skye.

"Besides, he was no match for all of us at once!" angrily yelled Zuma.

"You all have peas for brains!" shouted Betrayus. "That was only Phase 1! I knew he was going to fail anyway! But that's where Phase 2 comes into play!"

"Which is?!" curiously asked Rubble.

"I want the Repository!" replied Betrayus who smirked. "And you're gonna hand deliver it to me personally!"

"Forget it!" shouted Pac-Man. "It will never happen in a million years!"

"You're not getting your body back!" added Ryder.

"If you wanna see your friends again, you'll cooperate!" back talked Betrayus.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ryder.

Betrayus then dragged 2 hostages towards him so everyone could see. They couldn't believe who it was.

"KATIE AND CALI!" shouted everyone minus Sir C.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UH OH! HOW DID BETRAYUS KIDNAP KATIE AND CALI, AND WHO WILL RESCUE THEM? STAY TUNED…**


	10. Author's Note!

Hi everyone, I know I've said that I would upload the story soon, but currently I'm experiencing writer's block. It's hard to write new chapters especially when I'm not in the groove right now, what with the Pac-Man cartoon on hiatus for now, and me currently doing college work. I don't want you to think I'm abandoning this story, because I'm not. And I don't want you to give up reading this because it's a great story. Just as soon as I become interested and get my groove back and finish this semester, I'll upload this story and take down this author's note. I hope you all understand and I promise the waiting will be worth it. Until then, see you later.


End file.
